Maybe You
by BowlofCereal
Summary: The relationship between Minako and Kunzite should be professional. Every time he offers a suggestion during a photo-shoot, Minako glares back at him. Neither have had a relationship in some time. Of course their friends want to see them get together. Can Minako keep quiet for two minutes for anything romantic to happen?
1. Dresses and Liquor

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! I want ever so badly to write a Minkao Kunzite story. I disappeared to finish college last time and now that I've graduated, this summer is the summer to get the story going!

Enjoy chapter 1!

* * *

"Try on the red dress!"

"No the sparkly one with taffeta! It will bring out her eyes."

"Oh this one is lovely. It is the same color as my prom dress. It was the night I received my first kiss."

"Okay, not THAT one then. Makoto just made it awkward." Rei rolls her eyes as she grabs the pale green dress from the tall woman.

"I think she should just get the one with print. It doesn't scream and it is simple enough."

Everyone looks at Ami except for Usagi who sits off to the side with her friend, Minako. The one who is deciding on a dress. Minako had been dress shopping for two weeks. The lifestyle she lives requires her to wear elegant gowns and this particular event calls for exquisite. She called her friends and they made plans to help her out, knowing how important this is for her.

"I still think the turquoise is beautiful," She glances over her shoulder dazzled by the dress. When she first entered, Usagi and her both squealed when they saw it. It was love. The dress is perfect. Just enough skin shown and more than enough covered up. The straps are lace and zips in the back which is hidden by a bow that ties around the waist.

"I have exquisite taste." Usagi grins feeling proud of herself for choosing the winning gown.

"You so totally do not! Minako picked it out, you just screamed like a child." Rei admonishes her and sticks her tongue out.

"Bitch!"

"And here we go, back to high school antics, eh?"

"GUYS, STOP IT!" Makoto shouts pulling Usagi away from Rei. "Today is not bicker and fight day. Minako, it is a lovely dress. Are you satisfied with it?"

"Yeah. I will be the belle of the ball tomorrow night!"

Minako was hired straight out of high school to be a top contender for a modeling competition. Of course everyone loved her and admired her ability to adapt in photoshoots. On the runway she brought a certain flair that hardly anyone could compete with. She wasn't catty with the other girls, she stayed true and earned the business's respect.

Usagi married her high school sweetheart, Mamoru Chiba. He's one of the world's most successful Cardiothoracic surgeons. Usagi doesn't have to work but she chooses to work part time in a daycare center with kids. The kids love her bubbly personality and super long blonde hair.

Rei decided to continue to school and become a psychiatrist against her Grandpa's wishes. He wanted her to take over the temple but he has grown since to like her profession. She hired more maidens to work during business hours for him. The fiery priestess likes her privacy and refused to date anyone since her first year of college.

Makoto went into the Culinary Arts, after opening her own bakery in the rural area she hails from, she decided to move to the city and open a restaurant nestled in the very heart of the city. She does quite fine and lives with her current boyfriend, Nephrite. They're good friends with their neighbor and high school pal, Motoki.

Ami Mizuno also finished college and went on to study biochemistry and medicine. She opened her own clinic and has done very well. Her boyfriend Zoicite who is a Physician also works at the clinic.

"Men won't be able to resist me!"

"Oh god, Minako, not that again."

Minako shimmies her shoulders seductively and giggles at Rei. "I haven't been on a real date since...high school?"

"You've been busy. We all have except for Usagi. Lucky bitch."

"I have loved Mamoru forever and I plan to be with him even in death," the bubbly blonde swoons beginning to show them selfies she took with Mamoru on their latest vacation, "Not to mention the bedroom never gets old."

"Oh Usagi, we know you aren't that adventurous. Don't lie. Back to me. Dating. Is it bad I'm hoping not every man there is married?" Minako asks looking to her friends for assurance. Of course Rei, Makoto, and Ami nod telling her she isn't crazy for wanting that.

"I heard Mamoru talking about the gala tomorrow night. He said one of his friends is going to be there."

"Oh? Is he single?"

"More than likely, he's a bit of an ass but not bad on the eyes."

"That settles it then, Usagi, you are coming with me! You too, Rei."

"Ugh, why me? Why not Ami or Makoto?"

"Ami runs that clinic and Makoto wants babies! They don't sprout from a cabbage patch my friend." Stars fill Minako's eyes as she drags Rei and Usagi around to find more dresses for them. Ami and Makoto sit on their chairs staring at each other. Minako never ceases to amaze them.

* * *

"Why am I going to this damn gala, Mamoru?" Kunzite grumbles downing another shot of vodka. Mamoru sets his shot glass down as well, gagging a bit. Kunzite kicks his shoes off and ties his long silvery hair back furrowing his brow. He did not mean to get so drunk or to give that girl his number. *Sigh*

"You haven't put on any shows in a long time. You host he best runway shows in the fashion industry and this gala is the best place to find models."

"Hmph."

The men sat in a dimly lit living area with the curtains open, revealing the lights of the city outside. The sun had been down for several hours now.

"Don't be sour. You know Usagi's friend Minako is a model. One of the most coveted too." Mamoru explains as he walks toward the liquor cabinet. He joined Kunzite for a guy's night out. Kunzite recently dumped his controlling, menacing girlfriend and has been out of the fashion business for a year now. He's been preparing a new line and a new show as well as a magazine shoot. After getting quite drunk, Mamoru drove them back to Kunzite's flat in town.

"Why are you storming my liquor cabinet?"

"Well you got to have all the fun tonight at the bar with that ebony haired chick. I want my turn with liquor."

"Don't grab that bottle! It's import!"

Mamoru turns and looks at him dumbfounded.

"EXPENSIVE SHIT!" Kunzite shouts flailing his arms in the air. "Damn, are you drunk on two shots?"

*Hiccup* "Maybe, is that really bad?" Mamoru sets the bottle back on the shelf and pulls another waiting for Kunzite's approval. When he nods, Mamoru grins like a five year old in a candy store and drags himself back to the leather couch they were sitting on.

"Back to this Minako. She's a model?"

"Yeah, single too." Mamoru pulls the top off and reaches around for his glass, proceeding to knock Kunzite's glass off the coffee table, irking the older man. "You need a girlfriend that is stable and doesn't want five or ten boyfriends. One that eventually wants to settle down."

"Since when do I want to settle down, Mamoru?" Kunzite looks around for a dust pan to clean up the mess his friend made. Kunzite never thought himself the person to settle down with a woman. He'd been dating Setsuna for so long it just felt natural to have her move in. Of course he expected her to be faithful and honest. Instead she was conniving, a cheater, and dishonest. He didn't ask her to leave, he left with his belongings and never looked back. She tried contacting him to get him back then to make him jealous when he told her to "shut up."

"Setsuna was a bad example of stability. Okay. You need an honest woman."

"Mamoru, I'm going to bed. I don't want to hear you singing any pointer sisters or Jason Derulo at 2 am like you did back in college." Kunzite left the mess, not caring to wait until he could think straight again. Mamoru slipped his shoes off and turned the tv on and made himself at home.


	2. Boys Are Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

* * *

"I'm not sure I like this dress." Rei checks her reflection once more before stepping outside the house. Minako wasted no time in choosing something fierce for Rei. Of course it was more revealing than Minako's own dress. A strapless black form fitting dress with a slit beginning half down the thigh, adorned with orange sequin around the ends and paired with glittering orange earrings. "I think I should have chosen the red dress instead." Rei slips her feet into heels and joins Minako in the foyer.

"Nonsense! It suits you, Rei." Minako finished applying her pale pink lipstick. "Besides, Usagi wanted the red dress and was having nothing else."

"The red looks better on me too!" Usagi sauntered in wearing the red dress. The dress was adorned with garnet trim on the straps and around the bottom, unlike Rei's dress which is form fitting, the body of Usagi's dress is free flowing. She paired the red with silver earrings and heels and pulled her long blonde tresses back into a bun.

"Off to the party!" Minako squeals approving both girls in their attire. Usagi pulls her phone out, texting Mamoru to see if he's meeting them with Kunzite. "Usagi, get off your phone!"

"I am texting Mamoru! He is suppose to meet us there with Kunzite."

"Ugh put your damn phone away." Rei gives Usagi a slight shove as they hurry toward the waiting vehicle. "I just want to get this evening over with."

"Oh Rei, you'll meet a dashing young man and be swept away." Minako pulls the door shut after piling in. The girls begin chattering away about their hopes of the evening. One of Minako's hopes is to garner more modeling work as well as dancing the night away. "If you aren't swept away then I'll be damned."

"Minako, we all know you're hoping for the same. You just aren't saying anything."

"Do you guys want to see some more photos from the trip to Venice?"

"No Odango." Rei and Minako reply in unison, realizing their stark tone they giggle. Usagi rolls her eyes and goes back to her phone.

* * *

Day quickly turned to evening as the decorating finally finished. Lights were beaming and paparazzi lined up behind the gates, awaiting the arrival of the first guests. Banners were hanging everywhere, lilies lined the red carpet, celeb news anchors began showing up for interviews and other event coverage. These galas were the parties of the century every year. Big celebrities came from every corner of the world, mostly models, singers, and actors.

Music fills the halls of the ballroom, the buffet opens and the first guests begin piling in. The once semi quiet room begins to liven up as the celebrity chatter begins.

Usagi entered with her husband once he arrived with Kunzite. Minako and Rei went ahead of her, posing for several different magazine photographers before Rei leaves Minako to answer a few questions about work and what she is doing while taking time off.

Kunzite entered not long after, only catching a subtle glimpse of the blonde and her raven haired friend. Intrigue overcoming him. She looks so much like Usagi. The only exception being is a darker shade of blonde.

"Kunzite! Is it true you have a new lineup for the fall season?!"

"Are you here to find models for the lineup?"

The onslaught of questions keep coming at him as he poses for a few photos, keeping his eyes cold, lips tight and brows furrowed. He answers no questions and walks on, Mamoru and Usagi close behind him.

"What about Setsuna? Is it really over this time?"

His fists clench hearing his past relationship brought up so freely. He ignores them and continues his stride inside. _Just pay them no mind. She was long ago and you're over that,_ he tells himself.

* * *

The music pumped through the speakers and many people found themselves swaying and grinding to the beat. The music was a variety of hits from different eras. One tune in particular had Minako removing her heels preparing herself for dancing. Mamoru and Usagi watched her things and she grabbed Rei and left.

The girls found themselves lost in the music, Minako especially. Dancing had always been her hobby and she choreographed many routines she tried out at school dances. Her moves are graceful and on beat. Coming out of a twirl, she twists her hips in figure eight motion, entrancing some of the men standing idly.

Rei closes her eyes and pulls some of her own moves, graceful and rhythmic, salsa moves and belly dancing. She moves out of sight from Minako taking some of the men's attention with her. One in particular, a blonde haired blue eyed man watching from his table, drink in hand. Putting the beverage down he makes his way through the growing crowd around the girls to get a better view.

Rei catches his gaze. The night eyes holding her own violet eyes, his arms cross over his chest as if waiting for her to finish before he moves. She flushes turning back to her own dancing. Not completely losing his line of vision.

"Go talk to him!" Minako hisses finding herself beside Rei again. Rei rolls her eyes ignoring the blonde. The music ends leaving both flushed from the workout. A steady clapping begins to show their appreciation. "If you won't go talk to him then I WILL." Minako pulls herself together and walks off toward the man, Rei en route despite herself.

"Looks like you ladies were enjoying yourselves."

"Oh yes! Dancing is quite fun. I'm Minako. Nice to meet you."

"Jadeite. My pleasure." He replies.

"I'm Rei."

"She is also quite single. You should ask her to dance."

"MINAKO! YOU BAKA!" Rei blushes furiously narrowing her glare on her friend. Minako offers her signature cheesy smile in return with nothing else said.

"She is right, would you like to dance Ms. Rei?"

"..." Her breathing hitched in her throat, heart pounding against her chest. _He is asking me to dance?! Oh my._ She nods accepting his invitation back to the dance floor. The music slows down which is perfect for them. Minako stays in that spot, eyeing Usagi and Mamoru heading to the dance floor as well. _It would be nice to have a dance partner for myself..._

"Getting your friend a dance partner was nice." The masculine voice tore through her mind. All thought processes stopped and she turns to see the man talking to her. Tall, slightly long silver hair, and eyes of the morning lights. "My name is Kunzite," He offers.

"Minako, I'm a friend of Usagi's."

"I know. I just didn't know you were the pretty one." He replies amused with the flabbergasted look on her face.

Never before had any man shut the blonde up. She matched them equally talking among other activities. She never took their crap or allowed them to have the last word. This man had silenced her with his cool tone and matching stature. She isn't quite sure how she feels about it. _Dammit Minako, say something! Don't stand here and let him have all the fun talking. Say something cool and be fierce!_

"Are you from around here?" The only words she can muster after a loss.

 _Congratulations dunce, just don't speak._ Her mind scolds her.

"I am. I moved away a few years ago to become cultured. It was a bad idea and I moved back in January."

"How is becoming cultured a bad idea?"

"It isn't. I met people I never want to meet again. Would you like to dance or grab a drink and sit down?" He gently reaches for her hand.

 _Look at this shit. He wants you, Minako._ "A drink sounds better than dancing at the moment." Minako smiles and they walk off toward the bar and then to find a place to sit.

Kunzite doesn't give much away during their conversation, he also chooses to sip his alcohol. Preferring not to be in a stupor and make an ass of himself. All the while assessing Minako's figure. Which is why he is here. Right? Finding models for his new line? He isn't looking for a booty call or stability. He has too many good years left in him to settle down now. _Keep telling yourself that, Jack. You'll wake up alone and decrepit one day._ The thought makes him shiver. He continues his perfectly fine conversation.

Of course Minako has a lot to say, especially about her work. Which makes picking her brain very easy. It isn't that she is bragging to him. Just talking about her favorite shoots and times on the runway.

"Sounds like you've been in the business for a long time."

"I have but I'm not ready to slow down. Not yet."

"Not even for love?"

"Never had that luxury, Kunzite. I might eventually."

"Do you think you'll get tired of it?" He prods not noticing the slight twinkle in her big blue eyes.

"No, I do not think I will. I don't plan to work forever though."

"Four, maybe five more years?"

"What does it matter?"

"Just curious."

"I'm not sure when I'll call it quits."

He doesn't huff or groan, just leans back in his seat and continues to drink.

"Rei come back!"

The couple looks over to see a fuming ebony haired woman walk away from the man calling to her. She doesn't turn around to look, she offers him her favorite finger as a reply. Soon the man begins trotting toward her, apologizing and pleading for her not to leave.

"You are a silly little man with bad pick up lines! I was already dancing with you."

"It was funny."

"I laughed at the first cheesy pick up line. I did not mean for you to fucking continue," Rei hisses taking her seat across from Minako and Kunzite. "Leave me alone now."

"So that's it? You're done?"

"Jadeite, maybe you should go now." Minako warns him.

"It is just fun and giggles, Rei is it, give him another chance." Kunzite, clearly out of his element and trying to patch up a forming situation, tries to coax her back on the floor.

"If you think it is fun and giggles then you go dance." Rei snorts.

"She shouldn't have to dance with a douche bag." Minako tilts her head, looking back at Kunzite.

"Is it really that harmful?"

"Yes it is, old man. Maybe you're out of touch with women."

 _Minako! You called him old! You don't know how old he is! Holy cow, he's glaring at you. Those eyes! MINAKO, you dunce._

"Out of touch?" He repeats.

"I did not stutter, did I?"

"You are a piece of work."

Minako and Rei glare hard at the man sitting down, all attention taken away from Jadeite. Refusing to say more and entertain the immaturity of the two women, Kunzite leaves deciding he's stayed a bit longer than he wanted.

"Why did Kunzite leave?" Mamoru asks walking over with Usagi, hand in hand.

"He was being a douche bag." Rei answers looking back at Jadeite. "You can go also. Maybe he'll entertain you for the night because I sure as hell ain't." Jadeite doesn't bother arguing with the fiery women and leaves, not looking back at them.

"I think I'm calling it a night too." Minako sighs heading toward the door. The events of the night fresh in her mind. Calling Kunzite an 'old man' was probably not her best moment during the events. He was harmless according to Usagi and Mamoru. Maybe in the morning everything would be okay.

*Beep beep*

Minako looks at her phone. A text from her agent at this hour? She unlocks the screen and reads the text.

 **Show up at this address tomorrow morning. You have a work offer. They're offering you quite the pay too.**

She couldn't believe it. Work in this industry hasn't been easy to come by lately but someone apparently wants her. Wants her enough to pay her significantly higher than normal.

 **Sure! Who is it?**

She waits around before hailing a cab. No reply came from her agent. Sometimes he could be a piece of work.


	3. Prep The Model

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

Been working but I'm here with another chapter. Forgive the whole no last name thing with some of the characters. I'm seriously considering mashing English last names with Japanese. Rei will be featured more than Usagi at times. Rei and Minako are close friends in this story. I'm trying to treat it that way. At times there will be no hearing from them, just Minako and Kunzite. Though we aren't to that point yet.

* * *

The morning air bit at her legs as she removed herself from the Volvo. Wearing a sun-dress in crisp morning air was not her best decision. It didn't matter because soon she would be inside where warmth awaited her.

Minako did not sleep well after last night's events. Something about Kunzite bothered her. His eyes haunted her in her sleep. It also irked her how he got under her skin so easily and quickly. If she was being honest, he came off sour and cold. _Oh Minako, you weren't peachy, yourself._ True she knew she wasn't, however he was pushy.

The studio was big, LED lights filled the room and they were extremely bright. She stands taking the environment in for a bit. She was not expecting such a crew or set. Everyone was so regal and quick on their feet but working efficiently.

"Ms. Aino is it?"

A small woman steps toward her and smiles brightly. Minako smiles in return reaching to shake her hand.

"My name is Naru, I'm glad you arrived. We were told the young lady would be here today so we spent quite some time last night preparing. Please follow me."

"I'm the overall manager, next in charge under the boss. He won't arrive until the shoot actually begins. My job is to make sure you sign the contract." Naru explains as they enter the conference room behind the shoot set up. Minako looks around for any sign of pictures of the main man in charge. No chance of that. Guess she'll play the waiting game.

"How long is this work contract?"

"Until launch in retail stores like Nordstrom and Bloomingdales. The shoots may take a month at most but the runway shows you'll be expected to walk will be a few months from now."

"Are there restrictions as to who can interview me?"

"You aren't to give any interviews about the designs or clothes."

 _This man has to be nuts if he wants everything to be completely secret. How can he expect to do that?_ Minako's jaw hangs open gasping for air at the admission. Thankfully she had sat down already.

"If he wants you to be interviewed he'll accompany you and go over details you're allowed to share." Naru shrugs pulling the manila folder out with the contract and her bright blue rimmed glasses. "Personally if he asked me, I would model for him in a heartbeat. The pay is fucking awesome and he is a visionary."

Without any hesitation, Minako reads the contract carefully. Halfway through however she stops and bites her lip. Naru looks at her expectantly.

"Is there a problem?"

"He expects me to accompany him on business trips? Am I his _date_ until this is over or something?"

"He has expectations that are not totally unreasonable. He's quite attractive."

"Oh? Have there been other models who complied with his 'expectations' then?" Minako glares at the young woman standing beside her, not budging on the issue. It bothered her this contract felt more like a prenuptial agreement. She almost didn't want to know about the other models he hired. She couldn't deny the puzzled look on the girl's face left her curious.

"Let's focus on the present, Ms. Aino. The past is over." She offers a smile in response. Minako nods understanding the past isn't up for discussion. She makes quick work signing the contract. "Let me show you to your dressing room." Naru guides her down a narrow hall, cramped with other models waiting along the walls. She didn't quite understand what concept this man had in mind. Was she modeling with others? They were all dressed in plain clothing like she was. Maybe they hadn't received their costumes or whatever. "In here" Naru stops and unlocks the door in front of them.

The room isn't decorated very much. A vanity adorns one side of the room along with a dresser and the door leading to a bathroom. A table, chairs and mini fridge are along the backside and a very plush couch is seated against the otherside, decorated with orange accent pillows. The wood floors are covered with an area rug that is orange as well. The walls are white and there are hardly much more decorations.

"This is actually quite beautiful."

"Much of the previous decorations were taken out. Feel free to hang pictures of your choice. The dresser is for your street clothes."

"He takes much pride in his models?"

"Yes, you could say that. He only wants the best." Naru sighs. She's remembering the previous mode, Setsuna and how she decorated it. Purples and dark red. There wasn't a day that went by that Setsuna didn't resort to locking herself in the place, refusing to leave, the fights Kunzite and her had in that room. Eventually the previous couch was burned because of all the wild sex they had. Kunzite disposed of it himself once he arrived back in town. Shaking herself out of the memories she turns back to Minako, "Your first wardrobe will arrive shortly. Including makeup. I hope you have fun today."

* * *

Naru leaves Minako to herself. The blonde makes herself comfy on the couch and pulls out her android and dials Rei's number.

"Hello?"

"I've arrived. You should see this dressing room."

"..."

"Rei?"

"Is that _why_ you called me? To tell me about your damn dressing room?"

Minako blanches. Rei isn't working today, surely this isn't what pissed her off. Rei continues spouting off for a few minutes and Minako absently listens. First she tells Minako about falling out of her shower this morning and stubbing her big toe then fixing a bowl of cereal only to find the milk is out of date, her Spotify subscription wasn't renewed following an hour conversation with a representative who seemingly kept Rei on hold so she could deal with personal problems - Rei claims she wasn't put on hold and heard way too much.

"NOW I HAVE TO HEAR ABOUT A DRESSING ROOM?!" She finishes.

"I'm sorry you've had a bad morning already. No, the dressing room isn't the big spill. It's nice and posh but certainly not why I called you."

"Oh. Well then never mind my morning, what is it?"

"This contract I've signed is like a prenup. Naru his second in command is making a copy for me. He's paying me way more than anyone else. Plus, I have to accompany him on business trips like I'm his date or something."

"Why would you sign that kind of contract you moron?!" Rei screeches. Minako can see the fumes coming out of the girl's ears. It was totally like Rei to become furious so quickly.

"I haven't been working for months. It's time I stopped vacationing, Rei. Besides, this dressing room is sparsely decorated so I can decorate it!"

"I knew this was all about that damn dressing room."

"You'd love it! Funny thing is I still don't know who I'm working for."

 ***knocking on Rei's door can be heard in the background***

"Hang on."

"Sure!"

Rei rushes to her front door and opens the small peep hole. Her eyes must be deceiving her because there is no way he knows where she lives. "Minako, call me later. I have to grab my mace."

"Are you being burglarized?!" Minako gasps sitting straight up on the couch.

"No, just call me when you're finished."

Almost immediately following the phone conversation, makeup artists and other help come in to prepare Minako for her first shoot.

"We're going to have you looking gorgeous!" The makeup artist, Sanchez smirks preparing himself to work. The other two lay out their brushes and makeup. Minako sits down after undressing and covering herself in a robe. She closes her eyes and allows them to work.

"She has such pretty blonde hair. Really thick too."

"I think we should straighten it and leave it down."

"Add some wave to it! Like that depiction of Princess Venus we googled earlier." Naru enters the room and offers her opinion. She takes a seat on the couch and watches the three makeup artists work their magic. Of course she didn't have to worry about the end result because they proved time and time again they could beauty into even more. They were the best of the best. They were the perfect package to work with. They could even work miracles with hair.

Minako wore light foundation with hint of gold on her cheeks. Her eye shadow was kept matte and to neutrals and were lined with a thick liner. A light pink gloss was applied to her lips and they added wave and volume to her hair. They pulled it back with a red bow. She stepped into some nude gladiator sandals that laces up and ties in a bow as well. The dress is below knee length and flows. It's also a pale orange with gold glitter and ties in the back, no straps.

Minako looks at herself in the mirror. She isn't sure what she's suppose to think. The dress is regal and subtly normal.

"This doesn't seem very glamorous."

"The ties of the dress is made from silk and the glitter isn't a normal concoction either."

"Am I going to glow in special lights?" She asks Naru, hoping for a 'yes' actually.

"It's time you've gotten a better look at the set up and meet the boss."

* * *

"Is that that all you have for today?" Kunzite grumbles walking around the set for the shoot.

He picked ocean side for the first day. They had managed to get a pool, sand and other signs of the beach at the studio.

"I couldn't find anymore shells last week. Besides she's going to feel like she's at the beach with the smell of salt water."

He nods, agreeing wholeheartedly. Truth be told, he couldn't wait to see her in the outfit. He wondered if the cleaning crew had managed to make her dressing room plain as well as not leaving any signs of the previous model behind. He recalled having to burn the couch. He wouldn't trust anyone else to do it. Hell they might sell it on eBay.

"Here is the woman of the hour!" Naru greets Kunzite. He turns around smiling toward them.

Minako freezes in her tracks, eyes popping out of their sockets. "I signed a contract to work with you?!" Shock doesn't describe the emotion she feels. Hustled maybe? She doesn't budge and everyone watches the exchange.

"Don't look so offended. After all, I hired you."

"Who said I wanted to work with _YOU_?"

"You signed the contract. I think you if you didn't want to work with _ME_ , you wouldn't have." He counters with his cheery smile turning into a devious smirk. Naru scratches her head and backs away to a nearby bench. This is one argument she is staying away from.

"Trust me you dolt, if I had known it was you, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Minako crosses her arms over her chest with a sense of defiance.

* * *

Until the next chapter! Even more arguing from the two.


	4. Arguing

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

* * *

She positioned herself like she is told. The photographer loved the magic she brought to the scene. Every glance over her shoulder or the longing gaze she cast toward what looked like ocean water, had the photographer in awe. She was having fun.

Kunzite, on the other hand, is not having fun. He doesn't like it. He's looking through the photo library on the computer shaking his head with disapproval.

"Work it girl!" The photographer shouts moving to Minako's left.

Frazzled by the entirety of the shoot, Kunzite marches over to the photographer, and gives him a nasty look before turning to Minako.

"Are you finished looking like you want to jump in the water?"

"Eh?"

"You aren't killing it. I don't like the material we have."

"I have done everything you asked!" Minako fires back resting her hands on her hips. "What more do you want from me?"

"I want some damn passion instead of what you're doing."

Minako blinks rapidly. Surely she wasn't failing to meet his standards that badly. She can't understand why he's being such a pain either. Her anger flares up in response to his rising temper. "Then I'll just look mad. How about that?"

The photographer stands back with Naru, both quietly eyeing the pair. Everyone notices the tension between them. They hadn't known each other for very long but fought like they were lovers. Kunzite seemed to just be picking to get Minako riled up. The photos were beautiful from what Naru saw.

"Sure look at the ocean as if it swallowed your house or boyfriend...something."

"Fine."

Good, glad we understand each other."

Minako nods and decides to stand behind the huge rock placed in front of the pool. Kunzite grabs the photographer, dragging him back over to do his job. Kunzite goes back to the computer with Naru right behind him.

"Alright then, whenever you're ready, Minako."

She grins at him and slowly positions one leg on the rock, allowing her long legs to be exposed. Furrowing her brow slightly, she turns so she isn't fully facing away from the camera. She moves one hand to lightly touch her lips and the other clenching the dress.

Naru glances to her side watching Kunzite's blood pressure rise. The poor man suffered at her expense. Not that he wasn't asking for it. "Naru, I'm leaving for the day. I need a drink."

"She isn't a bad model. She has spunk. These are good shots too."

"They're an improvement. Once he gets a few more shots, tell them to stop." Kunzite removes himself from the wooden chair and stalks out the door.

* * *

"He didn't stay to see the rest of the shots?" Makoto asks scrunching her face at the antics Minako was sharing with her friends.

"He is an asshole! Naru and the photographer loved the shots."

Usagi and Ami and shook their heads disapprovingly. Once Minako arrived home she took her time showering off and calling her friends over to have a girl's night. Rei hadn't made it over yet nor did she answer her cell phone. They decided to hold off on traveling to her place.

"An asshole but hot, am I right?" Usagi smirks childishly.

"You're married!"

"For Minako you bakas. Not for me."

"We don't have that kind of relationship."

"Well I never told you to go work for him. Or sign some ridiculous contract that turns you into his lady bitch." Usagi retorted. Minako sighs trying to figure out why her agent wanted her to take this gig so badly. Or better yet, why she wanted it so badly.

"Just don't argue with him too much." Makoto says.

"Yeah, at least not in front of everyone. Be professional." Ami offers her opinion as she stretches her arms over her head.

"Has anyone heard from Rei?"

"She said something about mace when there was a knock on her door." Minako recalls the conversation that was short lived. "I figured she would call back after seeing the million texts I sent."

"We should investigate." Usagi grabs her phone up and dials Rei's number. They sit around Usagi waiting to hear Rei's voice.

"Yes Usagi?" Rei's annoyed voice booms through the device.

"Are you okay? You haven't been attacked have you?"

"Attacked? In what way?"

"REI!"

"I'm perfectly fine. I've had a guest over. I'm on my way right now. Stop being such a crybaby." Without saying anything else, the line goes dead and Usagi rolls her eyes at Rei's nonchalant vague answers.

It takes her no time to arrive and settle herself in. She helps herself to the pizza that was ordered and Minako fills her in on the daily drama. Of course Rei isn't amused. If anything she tells Minako differently.

"He wants you."

"What do you mean he wants me?!"

"In a scary creeper kind of way...NO MINAKO! Kunzite wants to have some kind of control over you at work. None of the shots were good enough for him, were they?"

"No, he said he wanted more passion from me."

"He wants you to listen to him. Sort of in a possessive way. There isn't really other explanations for his behavior. He also wants another kind of relationship from you-"

"Rei that isn't happening. He can get his kicks from another female." Minako cuts her off.

"That's my professional opinion. I'm sure he is harmless. The way he was looking at you at the gala though, he's definitely into you."

* * *

"Blonde wench!"

"Keep going, get it out buddy."

Just as Usagi was going to Minako's, Kunzite and Nephrite pulled up in a taxi. Kunzite knew where Usagi was traveling. She made it a point to inform Mamoru right in front of him.

Mamoru being the supportive bro to Kunzite allowed him to consume massive quantities of alcohol and complain. Nephrite who had been left out of the loop caught fairly quickly and laughed at the poor man.

"Did you think she would bend over for you?"

"I expected compliance, dammit! It's my designs and my vision." Kunzite sulks downing more tequila. "She mouthed off at every chance she got."

"Honestly, I didn't expect a female to have you so frustrated."

"Yeah, not like you at all."

"She is a devil! One smile and everyone is nice to her." He continues grumbles.

"It's because she is nice. She isn't trying to manipulate anyone."

"She does though!" he hisses, glaring at Nephrite. "You two weren't there. You don't know."

"Usagi and I have been together forever. I've known Minako almost as long. Pretty sure I know." Mamoru sits down and turns the television on to check for the basketball game.

"Has she always gotten her way?"

"She's smart. She isn't manipulative. She worked hard climbing through the modeling competitions. People liked her. She is not catty like your typical model."

"I know she isn't catty. Let's just watch this game." Kunzite resigns the issue called Minako and they become engrossed in the game.

* * *

There wasn't a day that went by that Minako didn't become testy with Kunzite. He explained what he wanted, she listened and even repeated it back to him. When she posed in the many different outfits, he lost it. He complained it wasn't what he wanted. She tried very hard to control her temper with him in front of the photographer and everyone else.

Early one morning they hadn't even started yet and Minako came out huffing. Kunzite rolled his eyes watching her stomp her way over to him in a silk robe. Her eyes began narrowing like they always did before the arguing began.

"I cannot wear the lingerie."

"Why not?" He tries to remain calm until he's heard her out.

Naru and a few other workers walk out to the set with coffee but stopped short seeing the two. They wait silently for the fight to ensue.

"It's...a um...girl thing."

"Minako, I know what a period is. We all do."

"Right...I really can't wear them. I don't want to chance ruining them." She looks down at her feet, entwining her fingers as she does so.

"Why not wear a tampon?"

If looks could kill, Kunzite's comment would have gotten him executed right there. She opened her mouth several times trying to begin a coherent sentence but found her words absent. He waited, watching her struggle, with twisted amusement.

"You can't be serious right now?"

"I am. I'm sure you have tampons?"

"Kunzite I don't want to wear them. I would feel terrible if they were ruined." She tries reasoning with him.

"Minako, you're wasting time. Just do it. Don't argue with me." He sighs running a hand through his silvery hair.

"Don't argue? Is that it? Well fine then! _Fuck you_." She puts so much venom and emphasis on the latter part as she storms off, cursing him for all he's worth along the way. Naru follows her to her dressing room.

"You do have a point, Minako. He's just frustrated. You guys bicker a lot and he feels like nothing gets finished." Naru tries comforting her.

"Nothing I do seems good enough. He just wants to control everything around him. Seriously? Who can deal with that?" She slips her leggings back on and the oversized shirt and sits down with Naru.

"The previous model that worked with him was a cunt."

Minako looks up wide eyed at Naru. Nobody had ever heard her speak such language.

"She acted as though loved him. They moved in together after awhile. They met in New York and he watched her walk the runway. As beautiful as she was, she had the personality of a snake."

"I see."

"She cheated on him and treated him horribly after awhile. He finally left her in some city they bought a penthouse in. He signed it over to her. He cut all contact with her and now she's pissed. She doesn't know where he went after he came back here. He changed his number after a few rude calls."

"Is this why he's ice cold?"

"Not completely. His older sister died a few years ago. It was before this model happened though. She brought new life into him and practically said 'we're over' to him."

"I hope I never meet this woman. She sounds disgusting."

Naru smiles and feeling the urge to check on her boss she leaves Minako to her thoughts.

"I guess no shoot today since our diva decided to leave." Naru walks in the conference room after hearing him raving about Minako. His face is red and she's sure his blood pressure isn't getting better. He's released his hair from the tie and is pulling on the ends.

"Kunzite, dammit calm down. Minako is cooling off and you need to do the same."

"I tried!"

"You treat her like she's being difficult in the first place. She didn't want to ruin the damn clothes."

"And?"

"Is that so unreasonable? Or do you just want to see her a skimpy outfit to get your rocks off later?" Naru asks boldly, feeling herself flush. Kunzite stops pacing the floor and stares at her questionably.

"I'm ready!"

The chirpy voice fills the studio, catching the attention of Kunzite and everyone else. The photographer smiles at her as he picks his camera up. Kunzite looks back at Naru. "She is to never know you just said that."

"I did not want to say that in all honesty but you shut up, Sir." Naru pats his shoulder and hurries off to meet Minako who is standing in the lingerie and full makeup, prepared to pose.

 _Well at least this particular shoot won't be so bad to watch_ , he composes himself before exiting and walking to the computer set to look at the photos as they come out.


	5. Dates, Hugs, and Gum

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

* * *

"I'm taking lunch, be back in an hour." Rei grabs her jacket and heads out to eat. She flips through her texts to a particular one.

Jadeite had found her condo with little effort. He stood outside while she threatened him within an inch of his life for stalking her. Of course he didn't stalk her, he found her name in a phone book and copied the address. Rei couldn't believe anyone still used a phone book in 2015. She invited him in and they talked. She had been stubborn all the while, refusing to apologize and he followed suit. They got nowhere but silently fixed themselves so they could talk at least as friends.

She arrived in the café and looked around for signs of him. Not that it would be hard to not see him. She didn't smile when she caught his glossy eyes, she walked on over and sat down.

"I'm glad you joined me today."

"I normally eat in the office with my secretary."

"That sounds boring. You never see anyone and you don't experience anything." He sips his green tea, watching her tilt her head.

"I like my boring life. There are no surprises that I have to contend with."

"Until your blonde friend tries to set you up with a debonair man with cheesy pick up lines." He smirks, watching her face contort and flush at the same time.

"...That...no. The most excitement I've had is _not_ being set up-"

"Then why are you flushing madly? Face it, you were into it and you wanted to be set up."

"Oh sure. Keep inflating that head of yours." Rei sighs then calls over a waitress to order. The tall woman pulls out her notepad and pen, popping gum loudly. "I'd like the BLT with a fruit cup."

"Sure thing, hun. What about you? Anything else" She turns to Jadeite.

"I'd like a turkey sandwich, no mayo and a side salad."

The couple turns their attention back to each other. Jadeite rests his head on his hands and smiles at her. Rei sits straight, watching him, puzzled with his antics. _Men have such fucking weird quirks. He is no exception._

"So the new Avengers movie is out-"

"Pass. I'm not a fan of Marvel and their anti feminist ways." Rei interrupts him suddenly keeping a stoic face. Jadeite purses his lips together, taken aback by her bluntness.

"Well then what would you like to on our second date?"

"Well you could offer a romantic movie. That seems most appropriate for a second...wait. WHAT?! This isn't even a first date?!"

"Romantic movie it is then. I'll come around tomorrow evening at 7:30."

Their food arrives and Rei promptly shuts her mouth tight before anything else can escape. What had she done? Did she suddenly become interested in this man in the short ridiculous time they've spent talking. He seems perfectly content in her company. Natural, maybe even getting some sick kicks from seeing her without words and choking on the words that left her mouth. She knew she'd be keeping a close eye on him.

* * *

"Well some of these photos turned out particularly well."

Minako sighs, leaning back in her chair with relief washing over her. After the arguments and seemingly mental break down Kunzite had the other day, everything turned out right. So far. Working with him hasn't been a blast. So far from it.

 _I think the period argument has had to have been the weirdest one we've had. Followed by him accusing me of taking his blood pressure pills just so I can kill him. Yeah, that was messed up. Why would he accuse me of that. Is that bubble gum on my sandal?! OH GOD! I just bought these too!._

"Is there something more interesting than what I'm telling you, blondie?"

Minako removes her gaze from her feet and looks back at him. Such an impatient man with beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry, there is bubble gum on my sandal. I don't remember stepping in gum."

"For god sakes! I'll fucking buy you three pairs of new sandals." He hisses throwing his hands up. Minako narrows her eyes, glaring hard at him.

"There is no need. I apologized now what were you saying?"

"I've been invited to Chicago this coming week. You're welcome to accompany me or stay here."

"I'm not expected to go with you?" She asks. He tilts his head in confusion.

"Why would I expect you to go?"

"The contract says I'm to accompany you. When I was signing it felt like I was signing a prenuptial agreement or something."

"That is not in the contract."

"I promise it is."

"I wrote the damn thing, I know what it says." He crosses his arms raising his voice.

Sitting back up in her chair, she raises her own voice, "I signed the damn thing and looked at it just weeks ago. Almost a month."

"I still know what I wrote."

"I know what I signed."

"FINE! NARU BRING THAT DAMN CONTRACT IN HERE!" He screams beginning to pace the room, not standing to look at her darkened expression. Naru enters hastily with the original contract in hand. "Thank you, dear." He flips through the busy sections, scanning impatiently looking.

 _She probably thinks I'm insane as it is. I hope I didn't put something as obtuse as a business trip clause in there. Oh god...I did. Fuck me. I have to apologize now. Ugh. This isn't legally binding as it isn't reasonable. I can let her out of it. Unless she wants to go but I doubt it. I need a damn vacation from her._

"Seems I was right, eh Kunzite?" Minako smirks at the taller man staring at the paper. His mouth dries out. "Well I certainly cannot wait to leave."

"Leave?"

"Yeah, I'm going with you. I like traveling."

He pales watching her become all excited. Naru giggles and takes the contract away before he does something drastic.

"You don't have to go."

"I want to. I signed the contract you know."

"That section isn't legally binding."

"Kunzite, I'm going."

 _Fuck me, she is trying to kill me._

"We'll get to know each other so much better and you're going to take me dancing!" Minako squeals wandering around the table, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He freezes in his spot. She's touching him. She's hugging him. Somehow it doesn't feel real. Why is she hugging him better yet. That seems like a plausible question to ask. He gulps and silently prays she lets go soon. The warmth radiating from her isn't normal.

"You can let go Minako."

"Oh right. Sorry. Well I'm going to go pack!" She hurries out the door winking suggestively at him. Again, he doesn't move, his mouth dries and he stares at the door dumbfounded. He knew she was insane but her temper seemed to be the beginning.

 _Kunzite, she hugged you. That's all. She's cute. You're going to get turned on by her innocent charms and whoa! Not turned on. She's cute. That is no. No charm. Never not in any reality will THAT happen. Is that bubble gum on the top of my shoe? Dammit she is going to kill me. She rubbed her sandal on my damn shoe! I need my pills._


	6. Sickness and Trips

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

I'm glad to have some reviews. Positive reviews! I update ASAP or when I'm bored. I don't know how well that turns out.

I never thought my writing style resembled a movie or anything of sort. I guess I've had time to develop though. Literally the only writing formats within my knowledge are MLA, APA and Legal writing.

As for asking about Ami and Zoicite, I'll do that this chapter! They really don't get enough love. Ami is a doctor herself. I forgot to mention that in the first chapter!

* * *

Usagi grumbles as she opens her eyes to the sound of Mamoru shaving. She hardly pokes her head from under the blue sheets before deciding right now isn't the time to be productive. It's her off day after all. Plus, Minako was traveling this weekend and wanted her to come over.

Mamoru puts the razor down and wipes his chin, reveling in the clean cut he just performed. He glances over his shoulder to Usagi's tiny frame bundled up trying to steal a look at him without being caught. "I already see you, Usako."

"No you don't. You're brushing your teeth." She says with a yawn.

"Right. Why are you awake at 5 am?"

"I heard that damn razor. I'll go back to sleep when you leave."

"My razor isn't that noisy. Are you feeling alright?" He walks out of the bathroom and sits on the edge of the bed looking at his wife.

Truth be told now that she thinks about it, she doesn't feel well. Her stomach feels like a knot has been tied in it. The way Mamoru is looking at her, she might as well have a green face. She doesn't let on as if she feels bad. He can't miss his work today, important documents that he described to her last night are going to be signed today. Important documents was as much as she understood before resigning to bed and tempting him to follow.

"I'm sure it's a stomach bug, you should get going to work."

"Are you sure? Will you call Ami and have yourself checked out?"

"Ugh, yes. I'll even get Rei to drive me." She sits up slowly as not to worry him too much and kisses him gently on the lips. He smiles making a mental note to ask Zoicite about his wife's appointment around lunch. Usagi would do anything before lunch because she loves food. Food is the second thought on her mind when she's not trying to get him naked.

* * *

"Not feeling well?" Rei scrunches her face when Usagi drags herself into the sedan.

"I've already vomited and it isn't even 10 am yet."

"Well that sucks. You let Ami know, right?"

"Yes, Mamoru actually made the appointment on his way to work."

"Awe how sweet!" Rei grins. They pull out onto the highway, driving slow so Usagi doesn't puke all over her car. The blonde bundled up nicely in yoga pants and a knit long sleeve. "I'm going on a date tonight, Usagi."

The words hit her like a football to the side of her face. She turns and gives her a surprised look. Rei wasn't about dating men. She kept herself busy and laughed at the trivial pleasures of a relationship. If she ever dated anyone, of course, no one knew about it. This was a first.

"With who?"

"Jadeite. We had lunch then he asked me out."

"He stalked you home the other night."

"He used a phone book actually."

"Who does that?"

"I know right? 2015 for crying out loud." Rei chuckles stopping at the last intersection before reaching the Mizuno Clinic. While in her reverie daydreaming about what tonight would be like, Rei notices a mustang stopping to close to her at the red light, she frowns with annoyance.

"I see him back there, Rei, no way in hell are we having road rage today." Usagi warns her. "I will vomit all over the leather seat I sit in. Get me to the clinic."

"He's just too close. I'm not going to scream and get out of the vehicle. I learned my lesson in high school."

* * *

"Vomiting?" Zoicite repeats.

"Yeah, just started actually. I thought Rei was going kill us trying to teach that driver a lesson." Usagi glares at her friend who sits opposite of her with her phone in hand.

"He tried making an illegal pass!"

Ami walks in all cheerful and smiling at the girls and her boyfriend. "I can handle this Zoicite if you want to switch patients?"

Zoicite is another tall lean man. His eyes are green as moss and his hair is tied back. Always. He's quite intelligent and animated but he has to be with small Ami who keeps him on his feet.

"Who is the patient?"

"He drank too much laxative." Ami smirks handing him the clipboard despite the begrudging look he was giving her. "He may need fluids but you'll have to run some tests."

"I'm getting you back later tonight." He promises the blunette before leaving. Shivers run down Ami's spine, the effect he has on her clearly visible to the other occupants of the room.

"Sounds like a healthy sex life to me."

"USAGI!"

"I'm just being honest. Why are you modest about it. Be a bit shameless." Usagi stretches back on the medical bed.

"Yeah be Zoicite's little slut! Walk in the bedroom and climb on him -"

"Enough." Ami shakes her head with more blushing to follow before turning back to the issue at hand,"Usagi you said you felt nauseous? For how long?"

"Just started today. Maybe food poisoning?"

"Possibly. Do me a huge favor though?"

"What?"

"Don't freak when I tell you my opinion."

Rei promptly leans forward, ready to hear the diagnosis.

"Keep track of the frequency of vomiting. Note if it's a morning thing or an all day thing."

"Why?"

"You have sex with Mamoru quite frequently. Why else?"

It dawned on Usagi after a few minutes of silence. A huge grin breaking out on her face. Rei squeals loudly bouncing on the chair and Ami offers her best genuine smile.

* * *

"Do you think she is pregnant?" Zoicite asks grabbing a water from the fridge.

Lunch began twenty minutes ago. Usagi and Rei left to find food. Ami walked straight into the lounge to find her lunch. Zoicite was just beginning to slice their sandwiches.

"I think she is. I'll perform the proper tests when she lets me know more about the vomiting."

Zoicite sits down next to her, prompting Ami to lean on his shoulder for a minute. She sits there already finished eating, enjoying his company. Between the clinic and him, he was the best part of her day. Helping people was nice but coming with the love your life at the end of the workday has no competition. She'd been stubborn and shy about moving in with him at first. She'd always been too afraid to be alone with a boyfriend for fear of embarrassment. With Zoicite, it was different. He made her comfortable and she liked it. Vise versa, she drives him up the wall crazy, without trying.

"You know that teal lingerie you bought last week?" He begins after swallowing the bite in his mouth.

"I recall."

"Tonight, you should wear that."

Ami rolls her eyes playfully and gently slaps him. "If I'm wearing that then you are going to give me a strip tease first."

"You aren't serious?" He replies.

"Dead serious."

"Ami..."

"Oh look, I have to get back to work! I'll see you tonight!" She giggles throwing the crust of the sandwich away.

* * *

Kunzite rolls his eyes as he shuts his suitcase. He could not help the sense of pure dread he felt about this trip.

All because Minako felt it was her duty to preserve the integrity of the contract. It made no sense. One minute she was down his throat and the next she's prepared to board a jet with him and put all of her trust in him. She'd never ventured to Chicago as far as he was aware. He could certainly lie and leave her somewhere. No. He couldn't do that. Even thinking of ways to dissuade her from this boiled him.

Since she had began working with him, he had to begin taking medication for high blood pressure. When the doctor diagnosed him, he was ridiculously stubborn about it. He refused to. The ire in the man's eye was evident and told him he'd probably die young otherwise. When Kunzite inquired about how it would affect his sex drive the man laughed and offered one word, "Viagra," and that was that.

Damn Minako. Damn her and all the bubbly joy she brings with her. Wait a minute? Joy? She's a demon riding on Satan's carriage with the apocalypse right behind her. Yet he couldn't deny she was absolutely stunning. At least when she was quiet. If we're being honest, Kunzite couldn't help but gawk at her legs and follow them upward until certain urges coaxed him out of it. Damn Minako. Have we said that yet? Oh yes, we have.

"Kunzite open your door!" Naru shouts standing in the hallway.

Kunzite asked his assistant to watch his flat while he's gone. Seeing as Naru lived with roommates, she could afford and probably wanted a space to herself for a while.

He opens the door to the small woman. "Maybe you'll kill me first."

"Pfft. Nobody is killing you, sweet cheeks."

"I am on medication for high blood pressure because of Minako."

"You argue with her over frivolous shit."

"She starts it!"

"You continue it." Naru counters walking in and making herself at home on the sofa. "I really like this place. Lots of space for a party."

"Don't you even think about it." He challenges her as he dials the number for his limo driver.

"Relax, I won't have too many friends over." She grins watching him turn bright pink and then a slight red. "Maybe you should take a pill now."

"Maybe you need to shut up."

"I'll be out like a light in ten minutes. Steward kept playing some metal music all night and I didn't get much sleep."

"You should move out." Kunzite says picking his suitcase back up, "I'm off."

"Don't have too much sex on your trip!"

"NARU!"

"Bye!"

* * *

I might not update much this week, work will be keeping me busy so I hope I made some people happy with this update.

:)


	7. Airplanes and Hotels

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

I was recently accepted into Law School and I've been traveling back and forth to get everything taken care of. we've had some nasty weather too.

Sorry it has been awhile. Extra perverted Kunzite coming right up!

Enjoy!

* * *

Small cramped spaces are not Kunzite's favorite spaces. Especially small cramped spaces with the blonde sitting beside of him, who is enjoying her iPod. He rolls his eyes, shifting subtly in his seat. He watched from the corner of his eye as she lip synced every lyric. Probably some dicey words. Every now and then she would sway her head and make some odd faces, in his opinion.

 _Why am I watching her? She isn't interesting she's lunatic. A very pretty lunatic who has been sitting ridiculously close to me on this airplane but whatever. At least she doesn't reek of a felonious odor. I swear she mouthed out lyrics to 'Animal'._

"Kunzite, it is inappropriate to stare at people."

"AIEE!"

Minako removes her earphones and turns to him in her seat, "Are you bored?"

"No, I'm not bored."

"That's why you're watching me then?"

"Yes. I mean no. I have a book." Kunzite pulls the small red book from it's dwelling to show Minako. The blonde stares at him questioningly before shrugging and going back to her music. He casually opens a page and begins to read.

 _He has nothing better to do. What man reads Pride and Prejudice in his spare time? A crazy one? Kunzite fits that bill perfectly. Crazy but at least he's not bad on the eyes and he manages his hair so well._

"How do you keep your hair so tame?"

"Excuse me?" Kunzite turns back to her from his book.

"Your hair is smooth and shiny." She points to his head.

"I use hair products. It wouldn't be professional to walk around with unkept hair."

"What kind of product? John Frieda?"

"Male hair products. Not sissy man hair products."

"That still doesn't tell me anything. I'm not familiar with them."

Kunzite groans and goes back to his book hoping to avoid further conversation about his hair. However, Minako continues much to his dismay. Mostly she's explaining mousse and gel hair products and what she does to keep her hair smooth and shiny.

 _For the love of God and everything holy, she is never going to stop!_

"On my sixteenth birthday, I discovered smoothing balms and it changed my life! Usagi begged me to tell her my secret because I simply told everyone I was born with it. Like those Maybelline commercials."

"Oh I see. Minako?" He doesn't turn away from his book.

"Yes?"

"Shut up for the rest of the trip."

"..."

The blonde stares at him. She was only trying to be nice and keep the air friendly. Trying to bond. There is no bonding with Kunzite though. He completely shut her down with one sentence. Dismay written all over her face she turns toward the window to watch the clouds. Only another hour or so before they land. She was making no plans to talk to the sour man anymore than she had to. Of course, he's fine with it.

* * *

They arrived at their hotel quickly. Kunzite attends to business of checking in and Minako stands back with her sunglasses on.

The lobby is fairly cool with textured taupe walls and white tile. The elevators are located toward the backside of the hotel along with a glass door leading to the pool and another to the sauna and ballroom. A huge crystal chandelier hangs in the middle of room, giving off light to every crook and cranny.

She takes out her phone and dials Usagi.

"Hey Minako! Having fun in Chicago?"

"We just got to the hotel. Kunzite is being a bitch. I think he received his period early."

"Well it was a long trip. I'm sure he won't unruly for long. Let him relax and unwind."

She rolls her eyes at Usagi's eternal optimism. The girl saw the best and upside of almost everything. Even lost causes like Kunzite.

"He told me to shut up on the plane. I just wanted to know how he keeps his hair smooth."

"Why in the world would you talk about hair product? You should've asked about sex or something more interesting."

"I'll bring that topic up in a more casual sense. I can see that one playing out real nice, Usagi." Minako shakes her head, waiting for Kunzite to walk over with room details. He doesn't to assure Minako everything is alright, she just watches as he scratches his head.

"I'm told Mamoru about my visit to Mizuno Clinic and he's ecstatic. Practically jumping off the walls."

"Did you expect any different? Both of you have wanted kids since high school. It's about time."

"I know. Well I do hope you and Kunzite fair better for the weekend. I'd like to hear about progress on your relationship."

"There is no relation-"She sees Kunzite walking toward her with a 'look' on his face, "I have to go. We'll discuss this later."

When he reaches where she is standing he lets out a sigh before explaining they would be sharing a room. Of course before he could get much else out, Minako's fuse blew sky high. She drops her purse demanding him to explain and cursing the idea of ever traveling with him again. Being as calm and patient as Kunzite is, he politely tells her to shut up before revealing the room is a suite instead of two completely separate rooms and ensures her that they would in no way, shape, or form being sharing a bed.

"Thank god. There would be no way in hell I'd share a bed with you."

"Oh really?"

"Your my boss. You sign my paycheck." She glowers at him.

"You haven't entertained the idea at all?" He picks his suitcase up and walks toward the elevator with Minako following him. "I'm sure you've given it thought."

"Kunzite, we're not having sex. For any reason at all." She assures him with confidence. His cocky attitude doesn't allow him to stop however and offers some suggestive language at her expense. "For goodness sakes! That is so wrong! No! You're such a pervert!"

"Hahahaha! You say that now but if we tried it..." He winks at her and smirks at her shocked expression.

"Bite me."

"Where at?"

The elevator comes to a halt before things get out of hand and Minako, feeling embarrassed, walks out first hoping to calm her nerves. How could he get her so frazzled just by stupid suggestions like that? She would never know. Maybe it was because he isn't bad looking and despite him being a pervert, he is also quite smooth. Kunzite walks around her, leading the way.

* * *

So I want to leave this here for now.


	8. Saucy Beats

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

I just heard the Weekend's "Can't feel My face" and I had to include it in this chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

The first day in Chicago was nice. Minako showed herself around the city as Kunzite was too busy with some formalities.

She shopped a little, grabbed a small lunch and found herself staring at the huge fountain around the boardwalk. Of course the city lived up to its name, 'the windy city' causing her to pull her long hair back in a braid. Growing tired of venturing around the city herself, Minako heads back to the room to see if Kunzite is ready to go out.

She opens the door and Kunzite is sitting with his head back on the couch, hair undone and eyes closed. She sits her bags down and walks over to him quizzically. Inspecting him to see if he's still breathing or maybe if he's just passed out.

"I am alive you know."

"Good, you've been busy too long today." She replies plopping down next to him as he sits back up turning to look at her.

"I don't understand how you aren't exhausted."

"Adrenaline maybe. C'mon we should experience some nightlife!"

"Like a nightclub?"

"EXACTLY! We should go dancing." Minako doesn't give Kunzite much time to respond as she jumps up quickly to grab her bags and head off toward her room in order to change into something less decent. Kunzite gawks at her retreating quickly and figures he has no way out of the situation.

Minako hops in the shower to freshen up. Humming a cheerful tune as she does. Once out of the shower, she reaches for the leather capris she brought with her and orange crop top. She doesn't spend a lot of time applying makeup as she doesn't need anything but mascara and lip gloss. She pulls only half of her hair back with a single red bow and slips on red flats.

Kunzite mostly fiddles around in his room, he doesn't tie his long hair back again, he brushes it out and changes his shirt to something less formal. A simple black tee and keeps his dress pants on.

He dawdles his way back to the common area to find a chirpy Minako standing ready, leaning on the wall. However, he's not seen her like this. This is different. She notices his gawking this time and winks at him, causing him to flush and shove his hands in his pockets like a teenager again.

"I saw this one place earlier on my outing. It isn't far."

"Whatever you want. Let me call a cab on the way down. This means don't talk a lot."

"Asshole."

"I know I'm cute, Minako."

She flips him her favorite finger and they leave the room.

* * *

A lot of people are lined up outside the club, not enough to rain on Minako's night. Kunzite is a different story though. He doesn't like waiting in long lines. He prefers to cut and get in then get out. He leads her to the front of the line, she rolls her eyes and tries to tell him that cutting is a bad idea.

"I have a hundred bucks that says you let us in." He states rather sure of himself. The bouncer stands there looking over the cliché list pretending to ignore Kunzite.

"Kunzite you moron! We can wait like everyone else." Minako says.

"Two hundred if you let us in now."

"Kunzite!"

"Hey buddy you and your girlfriend are cutting line! No fair."

Minako turns her wrath on the poor man waiting behind them, "Hey diphole! I'm not his girlfriend and mind your business!" Turning back to Kunzite she sees the bouncer has finally given up trying to ignore him. "Kunzite, c'mon. Do not give him trouble."

"He said three hundred plus your number."

"..."

"Well give him your number. I don't think he's particularly bad looking."

"You're a nutcase. I'm going to the back of the line." She walks off, fists clenched. Why in the world did he think she would give out her cell phone number? Did he lose his mind or something? He had to. Nobody is that stupid. Speaking of stupid, Kunzite follows her to the back of line and grabs her by the arm, dragging her back to the front of the line. The same man from before, glared at them as they entered the club.

The club wasn't lighted very well. The neon lights flashed different colors and the people dancing seemed to only be striking poses with the change of the light. At least that's how it seemed. In the far corner was the bar, tables and booths. The atmosphere smelled of hot sweat and fruity alcoholic drinks.

"What would you like to do first, Minako?" he asks watching her expression change from exasperation to excitement.

"Let's grab a drink first." They walk through the crowded room to the bar. Of course Kunzite, being a gentleman for the moment, ordered her drink first then his. He watched the bartender take in Minako's appearance much like he had earlier. He didn't like it. He did not like the man trying to start conversation with her either.

"How long are you in town?" he asks.

"Oh, only a few days." she replies. Kunzite taps his hand impatiently on the bar as the man mixes the drinks.

"You should come back tomorrow night too. Lots more fun."

"Why is that?"

"I'm off work." he winks at her, setting their drinks on the bar. Kunzite grumbles and grabs the drinks.

"Minako, let's sit over there. On the opposite side of the bar." Smiling gently toward the bartender she follows Kunzite, knowing all too well he was jealous of the attention she received. Though the booth the man picked was probably the cleanest one in the vicinity. They had a great view of the dancing. "Is your drink good?"

"If I say no will you pummel the poor man?"

"Maybe." Kunzite smirks at her slightly annoyed look. "What?"

"I'm sure he's harmless. Besides am I your date or something?" she inquires sipping the alcohol.

"You're here with me. Nobody else."

 _Girl, I think he's staking his claim on you for the night. How romantic. I think it's romantic?_

Smiling at Kunzite, Minako brushes her foot against his. He shakes his head, pretending he felt nothing. This causes her to glare at him and repeat the action. He looks up at her. "I just brushed your leg with my foot."

"Are you expecting something?"

"..."

"Hahahaha!" He laughs, a truly cheerful laugh. One that takes Minako's breath away. "Would you like to dance now?" She nods and he leads her to the dance floor as a saucy tune begins playing.

 _And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb_  
 _And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come_  
 _But at least we'll both be beautiful and stay forever young_  
 _This I know, (yeah) this I know_

He pulls her into him, hands lowering to her hips, faces inches apart.

 _She told me, "Don't worry about it"_  
 _She told me, "Don't worry no more"_

Their moving syncs as they side step and he twirls her out and back into him. Smirking, Minako runs one hand from the top of his hand, slowly down his neck, chest and stops, snaking around his waist, causing the man to shiver.

 _We both knew we can't go without it_  
 _She told me you'll never be in love-oh-oh, wooh_

His hips against hers and dips her down and pulls her slowly back up. Once back up, she slyly pulls her free leg up against his, getting closer to him.

 _I can't feel my face when I'm with you_  
 _But I love it, but I love it, oh_  
 _I can't feel my face when I'm with you_  
 _But I love it, but I love it, oh_

The crowds stop and stare at them for a few minutes, cheering them on and clapping. The music continues as they finish their dance. Of course Minako had never met anyone who could match her dancing step for step. Until Kunzite. She could have sworn he was pushing himself into her to get her hot. It was working. The music stopped all too soon though. Leaving them breathless.

"Minako," He begins, pulling her back into him.

"Yes Kunzite?"

"We should go back to the room."

All the stubborn conversations, tense exchanges and the dancing had finally built too much tension in Kunzite. With only a nod, Minako and Kunzite leave the dance floor. There are one pair of eyes that aren't excited to see Kunzite with another woman. She sets her drink on the table and begins her stride to cut them off.

She meets them halfway. Minako glares at the woman for stepping in front of them so nonchalantly. Kunzite however, is a loss for words.

"Hello honey, surprised to see me?"

"Excuse me, he's with me. In case you missed our display I can summarize it later but right now, we're leaving."

The woman stands a few inches taller than Minako, wearing a strapless black dress with a garnet jewel hanging from her neck. Her long lustrous dark hair is pulled back and her eyes are lined with a black liner.

"I don't think you know who I am."

"I really don't care either." Minako crosses her arms becoming less hot and more annoyed.

"My name is Setsuna Meioh."

"I'm Minako Aino and he is Kunzite -"

"Minako!" Kunzite stops her and turns back to Setsuna. "Leave us alone."

"But honey, I came all this way to see you."

"You know her?"

"This is my ex girlfriend."

The small world Minako knew comes crashing down. This was the woman Naru had described to her. The woman who was psychotic. Now, here they are. Standing and staring haughtily at each other. Setsuna did not seem phased by Minako at all. She wears a simple elegant, probably psychotic, smile.

"You need to stand aside, Setsuna."

"Here I came all this way after you. Darling I'm ready to come home." her smile widens and steps toward them. Kunzite instinctively steps backward, pulling Minako with him.

"I don't think we have anything left to say. Goodbye." He quickly pulls Minako and they side step her and hurry out the front doors. Something chilling runs down Minako's spine. She looks back, seeing the woman, standing in the same spot, staring coldly at them. Oh no, Minako was definitely not having sex tonight. Not after that awkward encounter with her. Kunzite seemed to sense her discomfort and his own uneasiness brought him off his high.

Yes, their fun was ruined for the evening. The cab ride back to the hote/resort was even more quiet and unsettling. Minako had questions she was sure Kunzite would never answer. She wanted to talk about it but Kunzite sat uneasy beside her, looking out the window, somewhere else. He definitely wasn't the same man she danced with moments ago.


	9. Evening Stalker

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

Enjoy!

* * *

She watched Kunzite walk straight to his room without saying a word. He didn't bother turning any lights on. The events earlier in the evening were still on her mind. Though she didn't say anything or ask questions. She walks silently to her bedroom, dragging her feet. Something within her hopes that Kunzite will walk over to her room and crawl in bed with her. Upon hearing his door shut the hope is squashed.

"Guess it's time to come back to reality." She muses removing the red bow from her hair.

Kunzite sits on his bed, millions of thoughts running through his head. How did Setsuna find him? What in the world did she want, more importantly. But the most important thoughts on his mind was Minako. She looked confused and quite small in the presence of the other woman. Not afraid. Just curious. He knew she had questions, probably more than he wanted to answer. That bitch just had ruin what would have probably been a wonderful evening for them. That stung the most. He couldn't bring himself to walk back and into Minako's room. Too many questions would be asked.

He shakes his head and begins undressing. Furthermore, he knew he needed a cold shower. Touching Minako, being so close to her had driven him mad and some of the heat still lingered on his skin. He throws his clothes on the floor and walks into the bathroom to turn on the water.

Once both had performed their nightly rituals, they turned their lights off and pulled the covers over them. Minako snuggles one of the pillows tightly, curling up in the middle of the bed. Kunzite lays on his back, staring at the ceiling for what seems like an eternity before drifting to sleep.

* * *

The first lights of the morning were not forgiving. Minako rolls over and covers her head with the gigantic pillow, cursing the sunshine. Kunzite sits up and throws his legs over the edge of the bed and stretches his arms.

Today was filled with important meetings about running his fashions in the department stores here. Plus picking a venue for his runway show later in the year. He wasn't exactly prepared to face Minako at the moment so he rushes to get ready for his first meeting.

Minako hears the main door open and shut but doesn't move. She knew he had plans when she volunteered to accompany him. This was probably his way of being generous to her. By not forcing her to spend her morning in ridiculous meetings. That was fine with her. She might begin asking him questions about last the previous night if she went with him.

She did grab her phone and call Makoto. She'd be the only one awake at this hour.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Minako!"

"Oh hey! How do you like Chicago? Is Kunzite treating you like a queen?" The smirk is evident in the woman's voice and the chuckle following is slightly irritating considering.

"He has a psycho ex girlfriend who appeared last night. Other than that, Chicago is awesome."

"He has a what?! Do you need back up? Should I call Rei and Usagi and get on the next flight?"

"No, I don't know how psychotic she is. She is eerily calm and wears a smile that runs all over you."

"Sounds nasty. What were you guys doing last night?"

Minako hesitates trying to decide if she should tell Makoto. She'd be the one besides Ami who would keep mum until she was ready to come clean. "We were out at this club dancing. I mean really dancing, Mako! It was wonderful."

"Is he a good dancer?"

"He does quite well. Certainly left me sweating."

"DID YOU GUYS DO IT?!" Makoto squeals as the words come out. As mum as she can keep a secret, she certainly has her moments when she becomes a teenager all over again and gets all excited.

"No! Setsuna appeared. That's her name. She stopped us in our tracks when we tried leaving. I swear she probably followed us here."

"What a bitch. Was the front desk notified about her?"

"I don't know. I'm just staying inside today until he returns though." Minako finally sits up and looks around the room, she definitely should have pulled the curtains together last night instead of curling up to sleep immediately.

* * *

His first meeting went over well. The two were certainly excited to offer their newest studio to Kunzite for a reasonable price later in the year. He smiled gratefully toward them and bid them a good day. He had an hour to spare before seeing his next appointment so Kunzite walked around the city for a while.

Grant park was nice. A few couples were out picnicking and kids were flying kites. A nice breeze swam through the air as he passed through. Seeing a pretzel stand Kunzite hurries over before a crowd appears. He buys a salted pretzel with honey mustard and sits alone watching the kids fly kites. It's relaxing and peaceful. His mind isn't fogged over with last night's events. He knows he has to talk to Minako. He knows he needs to change his phone number and every lock in his flat.

"No girl on your arm in the daylight? I guess you haven't changed."

As if his morning couldn't get any worse. Setsuna sits down beside him, the same eerie expression on her face as the night before. The small jewel is gone and she's wearing garnet earrings instead. She isn't dressed as skimpy in the daylight. She's wearing a green blouse with trousers and has somehow managed to pile the massive amounts of hair on top of her head in a bun.

"Are you following me?"

"I saw you walk into the park. I live in that building over there now." she points toward in the direction she came from, the nearest tallest building in sight. Of course she would still prefer high rising buildings. She's become accustomed to luxurious living. "I have roommates. I don't model anymore."

"I can't imagine why."

"You ruined me. That's why."

"I just let the industry's finest know about your addictions and how you treat your employers." Kunzite finishes his pretzel and begins to stand up only to have Setsuna pull him back down. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"You don't know what you started, Kunzite."

"Lady, you have a reputation as a trouble maker. I can have the police here in just a few minutes." He narrows his glossy eyes on her and she removes her arm from him allowing him to stand.

"Keep that whore close to you."

"The only whore I see is you!" he retorts coldly, walking out of the park and to his next meeting.

* * *

Minako finds herself bored being in the room all day by herself. Kunzite sent her a few texts awhile ago, telling her he would be in around 6pm and it's 5:30 now. She finally turned the television on to see what channels were available. She had been tempted to buy porn because the room was in Kunzite's name but figured she'd give him a tiny break.

Now she's laying in a sports bra and yoga pants on the sofa in the main room, curtains open and music playing for background noise. Makoto couldn't talk very long because today was Nephrite's birthday and she wanted to start on the cake early.

She finds her thought process is less about the work she's been employed to do and more about her boss, Kunzite. At first they bickered and blew it all off as they hated each other. But the line between love and hate is thin. At least it feels that way. Not that she truly hated him. She couldn't. She found him gorgeous the moment he spoke to her. Annoying yes, but not particularly mean or dickish. Maybe it is because they aren't exactly working that everything has come to a peak. His hands were like lightning on her last night and she wasn't satisfied. In fact, the feeling lingered.

A knock on the door shakes Minako from her thoughts and she throws on an oversized tee shirt. Forgetting to ask before opening Minako is face to face again with the current bane of her existence.

"Hello Minako."

"Well I can't say I'm surprised."

"Please don't then. May I come in?"

Setsuna leans leisurely against the wall, something she noticed Kunzite doing several times as well. But it was sexy when he did it. Setsuna makes it seem creepy and unsettling.

"I don't think that is a good idea. Kunzite will be back soon."

"And? You have questions, I can answer them. Don't you want answers?"

 _You dumb bitch! Of course I want answers. I just want the RIGHT answers. Something tells me you aren't into telling the truth! Minako, tell her to leave. Call the police. Call Kunzite!_

"Truths only, no games."

"I don't lie, my dear."

Minako allows the woman in, noticing how professional she's dressed today. Of course the same could be said with her. They sit opposite of each other in the main area. Minako is taking her in and sees that Setsuna is doing the same. The tension is livid and Minako's heart is pounding.

"How did you meet Kunzite? Start from the beginning, better yet."

"I was scouted much like you were. Kunzite did not find me. I found him and we made magic during photo shoots. There was an attraction between us that was uncanny. At least that's what he said. He invited me to move in with him. I didn't want to sell my apartment just in case our fast moving relationship ended. He had none of that though."

"What happened?"

Setsuna leans back on the couch, making herself comfy as she continues, "A photographer he hired was into some pills. I was stressed out and fighting with Kunzite about my apartment and the lack of passion in the photos. The man offered me some pills and I took them. Once everything panned out, I continued taking them. Kunzite noticed I was acting strangely and not long after ridding myself of the apartment told me to leave. I shacked up with the photographer. Kunzite fired him as well. Said I cheated on him and ruined my reputation."

"You didn't need to stay on those pills, Setsuna."

"I sobered up soon after. I tried getting him back. Which ended in more fighting and he left me. He called me a stalker."

Minako shifted uncomfortably in her place on the sofa. It was certainly different hearing it from her. Naru hadn't been callous when she said the previous woman Kunzite was with happened to be crazy.

"Why does Naru call you crazy?"

"She calls me crazy?"

"Yes, she does."

That strange look disappears from Setsuna's face and is replaced with a somber expression. One that Minako just can't place.

"Get out."

Both women turn toward the door hearing the masculine voice enter. Kunzite is not happy. He's furious. His hands are clenched into fists and his brow is furrowed. None of it phases Setsuna though. Minako stares, her heart pounding harder against her chest.

"We were just talking."

"I've called the police you wench. GO NOW." He roars stepping forward.

"Kunzite, I invited her in."

"WHY?"

"I didn't think I could ask you anything! Dammit, you frustrating man." Minako screams back at him. The two exchange hateful looks and continue bantering. All the while Setsuna is quietly smirking, feeling a victory for herself. Without saying so much as adieu, she leaves the room.

"You are being ridiculous, Minako."

"How so?"

"I would have answered any question you have. She followed me today!"

"You didn't seem like you were up for questions after last night. What do you mean, she followed you?"

"She followed me from my meetings to Grant Park. I was pissed off last night." Kunzite and Minako meet in the middle of the room, still in their screaming match. "I was fucking happy to be dancing with you."

"This morning you left without so much as a goodbye."

"I figured you wanted some space to think and mull over everything. Those meetings were boring. Did you want to go with me?"

"No. But I certainly did not want to be here alone."

"Well Minako, you cannot have it both ways."

"Is that what you told her when she wanted to keep her apartment?"

"What?!" Kunzite fell on the sofa behind him, digesting her words. She didn't realize how much of a sting it was. When she scanned the room, Setsuna was gone. Did she lie to her? Regardless Minako crosses her arms, becoming frustrated that he isn't saying anything else. Kunzite shakes his head, he should have stayed out awhile longer. Instead he came back here to a formulating mess that he can't control.

"She moved in with me and everything was fine. She did not want to sell her apartment because she kept cocaine there. I offered to pay for counseling and she refused. The so called photographer she claims gave her pills did not. She sold them to him and eventually it killed him. It wasn't brought to my attention until we got started late and then the cops pulled up."

Minako bites her lip, watching his facial expression change several times. Annoyance, anger, even sadness.

"She told me later it was her fault. She promised she would get help. She sold the apartment and started cheating on me. She even had him in _our bed_. The last fight we had was violent. She smashed a vase and threw the shards at me. Naru had walked in and screamed. Setsuna turned on her and slapped her for no reason."

"So that's -"

"Yes, that's why we call her psycho. She wouldn't take the help and when I tried making plans to keep her out of the public's eye so she could get better, she ruined herself. I didn't do anything wrong." Kunzite stands and walks toward his room not looking back at Minako. "You will not accompany me on anymore trips. This was your first and last."

Everything had come crashing down so fast. Minako couldn't have stopped the undoing if she wanted to. After he left the room she sat alone on the sofa for awhile allowing the information to process. Why was that damned Setsuna such a good liar? A lot of the stories they shared was similar with the exception of cheating and a few other minor details. At this point, Minako removed herself from the room and began packing. She be damned if she stayed another night in Chicago with him only to be served with disappointment.

She didn't bother being neat, she rushed to get everything together and left a note for him. In the event he actually became worried about her wellbeing. She called ahead to make sure she board a plane early and bundled up in her jacket and left the room without looking back.

 _Let him just be surly without me here. That's how I should feel. These were his problems and I wanted no part of them! Now I feel trapped within them. Grr._

Kunzite sits up staring at his bedroom door. Did he hear the main door open and close? Was he going crazy? More than likely. At least his blood pressure is the at the very bottom of his list of worries. If it was Minako, she'd return. She probably wanted to vent and didn't want to be here around him to do so. She looked so sad when he revealed the truth. He spoke sternly to her like she was a child. He lays back down, trying to forget the pained look she gave him.

This trip was a disaster.


	10. A Bit of Crazy

**Author's Note** : This update has been coming for a long time. Sorry everyone, law school exams and I am finished for Christmas now.

* * *

Minako steps off the plane and looks toward the huddled group of girls waiting for her. Of course they came to see her home. This made her happy. After everything that happened seeing them here made her smile. Rei stepped toward her first offering her arms open for a hug. "How are ya?"

"It's just bad." Minako replies with a cracking voice. Her blue eyes are watery and she is losing control. "I just want to go home."

Usagi shakes her head disappointed with the outcome. They are all disappointed. Usagi knew she was going to have to talk to Mamoru about Kunzite and his screw up. She also knew she needed to find out what happened before she did that. Minako was so head over heels for the man with silver hair. Now she's just heels over head on the ground at her lowest.

The girls piled in two vehicles. Minako rode with Usagi and Makoto and Rei rode with Ami and Zoicite who was waiting in the parking lot. Minako didn't bother to glance at her phone not once. She kept her eyes glued out the window at the cars passing and the change of scenery.

"Are you going to be alright?" Usagi asks worrying more every minute.

"Yeah, it's just really stupid." Minako sighs shrugging her shoulders. Makoto grips the steering wheel tighter listening to Minako's sad voice. The only thing she was thinking was 'he's a dead man walking' now that's he hurt her.

"Tell us about it?" Makoto asks.

"We were dancing and everything was fine. His ex shows up stalking us. She followed us to the club, him to meetings and to Grant Park. Then she knocks on the suite's door to annoy me."

"Wait wait wait...you two shared a room?!" Usagi grins with no shame. "Oh tell me more!"

"It was a suite you odango! We had _separate rooms_." Minako blushes furiously. It had been the first time she's blushed in awhile. Makoto chuckles. The ride to Minako's wasn't very long and they arrived shortly. The girls minus Zoicite piled in to help Minako unpack and listened to her share her tale. Minako hesitated to talk at first but once she began talking she couldn't stop.

"Then after we were leaving the dance floor, this woman just appeared. She came into the suite and twisted the story of her and Kunzite."

"What a nut job!" Usagi says furiously. "I'll make sure I have his ass on a platter!"

"Oh really? You should let Mamoru handle it since they're friends." Rei replies. Usagi flips her the middle finger, assuring Minako she would take care of it. Much to Minako's dismay. The thought of Usagi handling any male's ass on a platter just didn't sit right, funny as it sounds. Usagi pulls her cell phone out and immediately calls Mamoru.

"Usagi?"

"You make sure when Kunzite returns you pick him up!" Usagi hisses out, glaring at nobody in particular.

"Why?" Mamoru asks concerned.

"Minako is back in such a shape. That rat bastard-"

"Oooh! Kunzite is calling. I'll deal with it. Love you bunny!" Mamoru hangs the phone up in haste. Usagi glares at the small device in her hands and shakes her head returning to her friend.

"Thanks, Usa."

"Anytime."

"Are you going back to work?" Ami inquires trying to refocus the situation. Minako shrugs unsure of what her next move will be. Everything is so messed up in her mind. She doesn't know if she can work professionally with Kunzite anymore.

Sensing the sadness Usagi has enough and grabs Rei and Makoto and they leave Ami and Minako alone. Of course Ami has everything under control. She's the sensible one. She doesn't crack under pressure.

"Do you like Kunzite, Minako?"

It wouldn't really bother Minako if she didn't like him. She would have already told him where to shove it and she hasn't done that. Of course her heart is broke. The man is cruel and isolates himself. He doesn't want to open up about anything.

"You know Usagi is going to find Kunzite's apartment and wait for him to arrive, don't you?"

"I know. Mamoru can handle her. Want to make buffalo chicken dip?" Minako sighs trying to remain somewhat calm.

"Sure! I'll call Zoicite for my recipe."

"Um ask him to bring some cream cheese and chicken too. I only have hot sauce and frito chips."

"Mooch."

"But you love me anyway!" Minako grins.

* * *

Kunzite packed everything he owned quicker than he had before.

The blond disappeared without telling him. Except the note that said "I'm done. Goodbye." His blood pressure skyrocketed and crumpled the note up before throwing it out the window. He stood under the hot water of the shower for what felt like hours, numb to his core.

He expected this behavior from Trista because she was a complete nutter but he expected more from Minako. The terrible mood he had been since first seeing Trista in the suite hadn't changed much. He didn't sleep good and tossed and turned all night. He hoped to talk to Minako before they left for home. No such luck.

He called Mamoru once he finished packing. Mamoru sounded relieved to hear from him, something he did not understand. Then Mamoru explained that Usagi was furious because Minako was upset with him.

"I told her not to talk to Trista!"

"I believe you, man. This is Usagi though. She hissed."

"Is there going to be an angry mob when I arrive?" He asks leaning back on the sofa in the hotel room.

"There shouldn't be. Usagi did tell me to pick you up from the airport though."

"Perfect. The miniature blond wants my ass, doesn't she?"

"Probably on a platter. What happened?"

"Trista happened! She followed us around and after my morning meeting I come back to the room and Trista is in here talking to Minako."

"Wait, did you and Minako share a bed?"

"MAMORU! Separate rooms in the suite." Kunzite is seething at his friend and thinking about taking more medicine for his blood pressure. "I'm going to see if I can board the next flight back home. I'll text you." Kunzite packs his bags out of the room and down to the lobby. He has no problems checking out and leaves the cleaning lady a hefty tip.

The flight back was long and arduous. Kunzite sat crumpled up in between two people, it was utter misery but he survived. When the flight landed he looked out of the window, awaiting whatever would happen.

* * *

Mamoru watched the man walk over to him with slumped shoulders. Kunzite had never looked so damn miserable in his life.

"You look like shit, my friend."

"Blame the damn blond." He answers him defeated. The two walk to Mamoru's vehicle continuing to talk. "Did Molly come with you?"

"No. I checked on her yesterday, she was doing fine." Mamoru and Kunzite get in and Mamoru drives off. "Did you call Minako today?" The drive to Kunzite's flat is a bit further down the block and two lefts from the airport.

"I really don't want to die today, Mamoru."

"If you just tried talking to her I'm sure she would listen to you."

"Which is why your wife wants me dead." Mamoru rolls his eyes at his friend's stubborn behavior. They drive a bit longer before Mamoru begins again.

"She's harmless." Mamoru assures Kunzite as they pull into the parking garage.

"You asshole!"

Both men look toward the elevator doors. Usagi and Makoto are standing there. Rei is there as well but standing behind Usagi with her arms crossed. Usagi is standing in front of the group with her hands clenched in fists, glaring at Kunzite. Makoto is standing off to the side, her arms crossed and glaring as well.

"Harmless? Your wife looks crazy." Kunzite frowns and locks the passenger door. Mamoru offers him a smile before getting out and locking the doors. He leaves the keys in the car too. If he took his keys with him he knew Usagi would attempt to drag Kunzite out despite his size. He knew she could get a bit insane when it came to her friends.

"Usagi dear, what are you doing here?"

"That cretin hurt Minako!"

"I said I would take care of it." Mamoru replies in a soothing voice, trying to take his wife in his arms to calm her down. He looks to Rei and Makoto for assurance of the situation but finds none.

"This was her idea. I'm here for moral support." Rei says.

"I'm here for muscle purposes." Makoto grins adding her two cents. Perfect.

"Unlock the door Mamoru."

"Usagi come on."

"No!"

The blond tries to untangle herself from his arms to get to Kunzite but Mamoru is too strong for her. "Dammit Mamoru!" She wails.

"You are possibly pregnant! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't tell me _I'm pregnant_! This is my body and I'll say _when_ I'm pregnant!"

"Um Usagi, I don't think it works that way. This was a bad idea, Makoto." Rei sighs walking over to Usagi. "Calm down odango."

Fearing the situation would turn ugly Rei attempts to secure Usagi as well. Usagi slaps Rei's hands away, calling her a few choicy names and reminding her the enemy is Kunzite. Makoto seeing Usagi's wrath double in seconds, runs over to Mamoru helping him hold her back. "Kunzite you should hurry to that elevator if you want to make it upstairs safely."

"Why, is she going to bite me?" He opens the passenger door a bit to get a better view.

"I will kick your ass for hurting Minako!"

"She invited that witch in our suite." Kunzite rebutted, taking the keys from the car as he gets out. "I wanted her to stay away from Trista but she didn't listen."

"Says you!"

"She did! I am not lying."

"Usagi, lets go home and calm down." Mamoru tries talking sensibly to his wife. The blond continues to bicker with everyone, attempting to get close to Kunzite but they keep a strong grip on her. Rolling his own eyes and glaring at Mamoru, Kunzite grabbed his suitcases and laid the keys on the hood of the vehicle. He walked fast to the elevator and didn't look back.

He finally makes it inside of his place. Remembering what he was greeted with, he locks the door behind lights are off and the curtains are drawn. He sets his luggage down and plops down on the couch and closes his eyes. Numbness takes over. The craziness that is Usagi is just downstairs and is still probably trying to get at him.

What's worse is Kunzite has to return to work tomorrow. Figuring that Minako won't show up, he knows he'll need to find a new model and review the terms and conditions of Minako's contract. He pulls out his cell phone to call Molly.

"Hey boss, back already?"

"Don't even ask. I need Minako's contract tomorrow on my desk. Start headhunting new meat."

"Did Minako quit?"

"Possibly"

"..."

"Molly?"

"YOU BASTARD! What happened? Did you hurt her?"

"Do not scream at me. I've had enough crazy for one day. Trista happened. She was in Chicago and she was in the suite talking to Minako when I returned from a meeting."

"You two shared a room?"

"For fuck sakes! SEPARATE ROOMS!" He begins wondering if anybody actually cares that Trista appeared from nowhere.

"You should think about a higher dosage of blood pressure pills, boss."

"No shit. Do what I asked you." He snaps rolling his eyes. He could tell she got a kick out of his misery. Tomorrow would be hell. He could feel it in his bones. With Minako out of the picture he wasn't sure who else he could find to take her place.

"Isn't life full of peaches?" He sighs.


	11. Radio Tunes

**Author's Note** : I may not update for awhile.

The song lyrics might be cheesy. I do not own them. I figured since there are some comical attributes to the story this would be adding to it. I also have another story I'm currently working on too. In the Fast and The Furious category. I'm trying to work on both.

* * *

Thinking of quitting her latest modeling gig did not enter her mind. It was unheard of. Minako Aino did not quit. As soon as Monday morning came, Minako was awake and preparing for work. Her friends helped her through the weekend which was the worst of it. Usagi came back from her little escapade and explained what happened. Ami could have sweat dropped while Minako blushed and reassured her friend she didn't have to do that.

Minako stares back at herself in the mirror, giving herself a pep talk, "you can do this, Minako," being the chosen mantra. Walking out of the room she grabs her faded skinny jeans to pull up and zip up. She stands in front of her open closet deciding which long sleeve to wear. Of course red doesn't look like the day's choice and neither does black. She doesn't want to look miserable. Even though the feeling lingers. Deciding on a dusty rose (pink) she grabs her purse and heads out.

The ride to the warehouse is not long enough, not giving her enough time to adjust her breathing. She feels like she's about to have an anxiety attack. It's almost a shame one man can cause her so many problems. She pays the driver and begins the short trek inside.

Molly hands the clipboard to a random guy when she sees Minako walk in. She's confused by the appearance of the blonde but nevertheless hurries over to her. "Hey chick, you're here?" Minako smiles trying to assure Molly she's okay. The woman knows better and crosses her arms questioningly. "We weren't expecting you."

"I haven't quit. He didn't fire me. I'm working." She responds with a tone that could have cut glass into millions of shards. Molly shrugs not finding room to argue and leads her to her dressing room. Entering the room, there was a rack of outfits sitting in the middle, the lights were dimmed too. Minako took in her surroundings. Felt like ages since she had been in here.

"Do you need anything before I go?" Molly was neglecting to tell Minako that Kunzite thought about replacing her. She figured Minako had ideas about it already. There was no need to talk about it, right?

"Nah but thanks." She offers Molly another smile and begins to change into the first outfit. The makeup artists were sent in about half an hour later. They didn't ask Minako about the trip, they were pleasant. The majority of the warehouse knew the tension between the two. They all heard rumors the trip went down hill, not just downhill but dive bombed into hell and was burning. The artists had questions but respected Minako and Kunzite's privacy enough not to ask.

Minako noticed they were careful not to bring it up. Curious thing it seemed to be. Maybe they all already knew what happened. It was a possibility. Then there was the possibility Kunzite told his side of the story and made her seem like the bad guy. This thought put a scowl on her face. Her blood boiled. He would do that. She could see it. So, she waved the makeup duo to stop what they're doing.

"Kunzite and I are not speaking terms. His ex appeared." The explanation was short and vague but from the paled faces and expressions she knew they understood. Nothing more needed to be explained.

* * *

"Minako is in the dressing room, Kunzite."

"What?!" He turns around exasperated, shock written on his face. The blonde planned to work? _For him?_

"She said you didn't fire her and she didn't quit."

"Son of a-"

"Kunzite, this is the last photo shoot before the shots go public. Get along with her." Molly glares coldly and crosses her arms. It was almost like a dare for him to argue with her. On several occasions he knew better than to argue with her. This was probably another occasion where he should just nod and go about his business. He groans but gives Molly a nod of approval.

He wasn't sure how to talk to Minako or even if he should, in the first place. There had been no attempt at communication over the weekend. After Usagi went psycho on him he didn't feel like driving to Mamoru's place to ask. He felt he had every right to be upset. _She_ let the twit in the room. _She_ listened to her lies that painted him as an asshole. _She_ didn't listen to _him_. It was that simple. An apology didn't sound like a bad starting place but she wouldn't apologize. He knew she was stubborn and just silly.

Kunzite grabs his phone and walks out of the room. The shoot was starting. Although he didn't have to be present he wanted to stand somewhere and watch. Minako appeared from the opposite of the room in the outfit. She made it look damn good too. He wouldn't deny that. Each outfit she changed into seemed more breathtaking than the last. There was no sense in denying the attraction he felt for her. He took her appearance in, she was stunning, practically glowing. Maybe it was a spray tan? No, she was definitely glowing. Her smile didn't look forced either. He leans back against the wall, watching the camera guy shout directions.

The shoot went smoothly.

Throughout the shoot he stood stoically and forced himself to remain. He knew Molly would find him if she needed him. Luckily, Molly didn't and handled everything. He watched her approach Minako and thank her for modeling for them. Praising her. _She's just trying to save face for you, dumbass_ _._ The thought was unpleasant to say the least. Minako offered up her best smile which wasn't much from his view point. He found this odd.

Maybe the events of the trip affected her as much as they did him? Maybe. Otherwise she was just a really good actress.

He slouches slightly walking out of the warehouse. He sends Molly a text and tells her he's out for the day. She doesn't respond but he knows she looked at it. Which is fine. They can celebrate without him if they want. He isn't in the mood for celebrating anything. He rather be alone. He opens the car door and slips inside. Starting the engine he pecks the radio button before pulling out of the parking lot.

 **What is love?**  
 **Baby, don't hurt me**  
 **Don't hurt me no more**

What in the world? Kunzite twitches slightly hearing the nineties tune. He debates on if he should change it, but considering he's driving now he would have to suffer through it. Kunzite is a great driver, he would never be distracted by the radio.

 **Baby, don't hurt me**  
 **Don't hurt me no more**

He grips the steering wheel a bit tighter, the red light he thought he would stopping at quickly turns green. _Son of a bitch._ The music continues. Kunzite attempts to ignore the tune. It doesn't work. Someone in the grand scheme of things must really hate him.

 **What is love?**

Pfft, he absolutely hated this song. Hated it with a passion.

 **Yeah, yeah..**

 **I don't know why you're not there**  
 **I give you my love, but you don't care**  
 **So what is right?**  
 **And what is wrong?**  
 **Gimme a sign**

 **What is love?**  
 **Baby, don't hurt me**  
 **Don't hurt me no more**

It brought his thoughts to Minako. Her of all people. He was trying to diffuse it all in his head. what a horrible song to have playing while trying to calm down. Another red light turned green. "What the fuck?!" He sighs with hints of anger in his voice. He definitely needed a higher dosage of blood pressure meds. This was not a night club. He was driving. Why would the idiots play this song? It isn't even that good! He groaned some more as he drove.

 **What is love?**  
 **Baby, don't hurt me**  
 **Don't hurt me no more**

 **Oh, I don't know, what can I do?**  
 **What else can I say, it's up to you**  
 **I know we're one**  
 **Just me and you**  
 **I can't go on**

 **What is love?**

Finally a green light turned red and in a matter of seconds his entire hand slapped the buttons on the radio. There was the sound of static and chipmunk squeaks (just really squeaky sounds) and the radio turned off. He breathed a bit lighter and loosened his grip on the steering wheel. He stopped gritting his teeth, though not sure when he started that.

He wasn't confused about his feelings toward Minako. He was just - What's the word...hurt? He was hurt she listened to Trista instead of him. But he was quite fond Minako and all her quirks. However, he wouldn't be the first to apologize. What did he need to say? She needed to, though. He wished she would realize it so maybe there could be a chance for them. So he could wrap his head around the thought of commitment again.

He could see himself with Minako, though he wouldn't admit that to anyone. Not even his mother's grave. But he wouldn't consider it. Things were too sticky. The thoughts were fresh in his mind. They weren't escaping anytime soon.

Kunzite finally pulls into the parking structure and finds a close spot beside the elevator before putting his vehicle in park. Before exiting the vehicle he notices a figure standing beside the elevator. Propped against the wall. Arms crossed and head tilted slightly. He furrows his brow and frowns. Surely everyone has had their go at him? Wasn't it over yet? He opens the driver door, not taking his eyes off the shadowy figure.

"What do you want?" He asks coldly.


	12. Bad Moods

**Author's Note** : Okay I had to do one more.

I included small bits of the other characters in this one. Except for Lita. Don't ask. It just turned out that way.

* * *

Minako knew he was standing off to the side and watching the shoot. She noticed before it began. If she knew him like she believed she did then she knew he was waiting for her to apologize. Throughout the shoot the thought lingered. She knew it was needed. But when to apologize was the billion dollar question. She was set on talking to him once the shoot was over but he disappeared. Molly approached her and she put on her best fake smile.

She put on best genuine looking smile she could. It wasn't sincere but nobody knew that. They didn't need to ever know. Molly insisted they celebrate the end of a beautiful work session with a party. Minako was not one to turn down celebrations and agreed to meet Molly and the rest of the crew wherever they decided to meet. Maybe Molly could get Kunzite to show up. When Molly's phone beeped she happened to see it was Kunzite texting her. He left for the day. Minako's heart sank.

Damn man. Maybe this was the end of something that was only half started in Chicago? That was an irritable thought. When she thought deep down about it, not noticing Molly was walking away an idea popped into her head. she beamed, believing this was as good an idea as any other.

"Wait up, Molly!" She runs to catch up with her.

* * *

"Jadeite, I don't really want to go out tonight." Rei sighed fidgeting with her hair. The blonde man turns from the kitchen to stare at her quizzically. He came over earlier with pizza and planned an evening for the two of them. Rei half heartedly agreed to it. She wasn't in the mood, honestly. Her grandfather grew ill and there was more work to be done around the temple as well as her day job. Rei slouches into the couch and huffs out air.

Not to mention Minako's bad mood was contagious. Rei was worried about her too.

Jadeite returns to the living room with two plates of pizza. He sets the plates on the coffee table and takes a seat beside Rei, wrapping an arm around her. They hadn't been together very long and Rei was adamant about taking this very slow because she wasn't sure she was in a good place. But she couldn't say 'no' when Jadeite asked her to come over for dinner or when he surprised her with lilies waiting for her at work.

Jadeite was very patient, he respected her boundaries and tried not to overstep. He had learned all the quirky glares Rei came with and knew when her mood went south. However, he wasn't very good at knowing how to comfort her. Especially with the Minako situation. When Rei ranted to him on the phone about Kunzite and his stupidity, Jadeite was sitting at his desk in his house and he couldn't muster a single word of comfort. He offered her an "I can't believe he did that," and "Is she alright?"

"Rei, are you going to be okay?"

She shrugs not meeting his worried look before speaking. "I will. I'm frustrated the temple maidens aren't doing more to help my grandpa and Minako's situation."

"You can't do anything for Minako. Those two have to figure it for themselves." Jadeite assures her there isn't much she can do for the duo. "Both of them are equally stubborn."

"I know but I don't know what to really think about it. After hearing Minako tell it, she's in the wrong." Rei sighs. She knows Minako is wrong. When the blond looked doubtful and worried as she told them what happened, Rei knew. She could see it and she knew Minako knew it. Rei could always read people, it's like her sixth sense. It always helps her at work. She snuggles closer to Jadeite and he grabs the food. The two of them sit comfortably together and watch a movie.

"Before we get serious you better tell me if you have any deranged ex-girlfriends." She warns him taking a bite of her pizza.

"I will, relax. Wait!" He puts his slice back in the plate and turns to look at her, tilting his own head. "Do you mean we're getting serious eventually?"

Rei blushes as she nods. "Yes, eventually." She likes Jadeite and she trusts him as he has proven to be loyal and honest with her. But right now was not the time for a serious commitment. Jadeite being the gentleman he is, could live with that. He grins a lopsided grin and kisses her temple.

* * *

"Have you heard from Kunzite?" She narrows her blue eyes and scoops up another bite of ice cream. Mamoru turns the page of the newspaper, he so desperately doesn't want to have this repeated conversation with his wife. She's become a bit deranged about her friend's feelings. "Mamoru?" She tries again with her mouth full of ice cream. So her words aren't exactly coherent.

He pulls the newspaper away from his face and looks at her with a quirked eyebrow. "I know he went to work today."

"Minako texted me earlier. Said she was going too." Usagi says after finally swallowing the cold scoop. Mamoru shrugs and goes back to reading. He hopes to avoid having this conversation. "I wonder if they've killed each other yet?" Usagi stares off a bit lost in her own thoughts.

"Text her."

"Nah, she hasn't even replied to my earlier text. So what are we doing today?"

"You're not going to do anything outside of the house, my love." He finally puts the paper down for good and looks at her sweetly. Well somewhat. No more sweet expression. It's now a confused expression. Usagi planned to eat ice cream because she was craving it. He thought maybe two scoops of chocolate with some sprinkles. He was wrong. So wrong. The petite blond had chocolate scoops and strawberry scoops with whipped cream as a topping and pretzels. There wasn't just one scoop of each. Oh no. Usagi's bowl was running over on the breakfast bar. Manners were gone too. She was really digging in. She looks at his changed expression.

"What?"

"You've made a mess, Usako." He tells her chuckling.

"You try being pregnant, buster. The cravings aren't fun." She sticks her tongue out at him and goes back to eating and he excuses himself after checking the time on his phone. It was time for a late business meeting.

Work had been piling up with stocks climbing and the interest in new avenues to explore. Mamoru was trying to balance work with home life but he didn't know if he was doing a good job of it. Now with Usagi pregnant he didn't know what to expect, how much time he should spend at home and at work. What if she went into labor earlier than expected? Of course he didn't need to worry about that for months but the thought scared him. Tonight at the meeting he needed to find a step in, someone who could run the place while he was with her and the baby, when it's born.

Usagi noticed his peculiar behavior. She asked him why he looked exhausted more often than not and he told her of his worries. She was happy she stayed with him all of this time. She couldn't have asked for a better husband and soon to be father. She just wished he'd consider taking time to care for himself. She remembered when he was at his worst and there was nobody else he had. She was there. She helped him work through it. He always looked after her, made sure she had what she needed. Even now, he was more worried about her than himself. Yes, Usagi couldn't be happier. She was in love and nothing could take that away from her.

* * *

Ami pulls her glasses away from her face and clicks "power off" to turn her laptop off. She busied herself too much lately. First, when Minako announced she was traveling to Chicago with Kunzite. Second when Minako called to say she was leaving a day early. She didn't hang around her much this weekend in order to keep up with the paperwork that came with being a doctor. Standing up, Ami decides to find Zoicite.

Zoicite tried to keep up with the paperwork so Ami wouldn't have to however, when she looked over his work she decided it wasn't good enough. He didn't take offense to it because of the Minako situation. Ami didn't want the bad mood of the blond to rub off on her. Tonight, Zoicite let her work in silence and pulled a book from the shelf and climbed into bed.

"There you are. Whatcha reading?" Ami walks in and climbs on the other side of the bed. Zoicite places a bookmark between the two pages and turns to her, holding the book up. Ami smiles warmly and takes the book from his hand. "Interesting."

"It is. Did you finish?"

"I did. Figured I deserved an early night too."

Zoicite smirks and crawls closer to Ami. A bright shade of red glows on her cheeks. Despite how long the two have lived together and shared a bed Ami would always blush at Zoicite's antics. Hands on either side of her, he leans in first kissing her forehead then each rosy red cheek and finally her lips. Ami reaches for him, pulling him even closer. She loves kissing him, she never gets enough. But he pulls himself back for air.

"Someone in the mood?"

"Maybe." She giggles playfully.

"Is someone only in the mood to get their mind off how upset Minako and Kunzite are at each other?" Zoicite sits back on his butt staring at her questioningly. Ami gawks at him, not finding the words to create a coherent answer. "Aha!"

"Zoicite, I swear. I can't come in here and be affectionate with my husband?"

"You can when you have pure intentions, my sprite." He replies settling himself back onto his side of the bed. "I can wait, I'm not in a hurry." He knows this will bother her. She'll think he is not interested in her when it's quite the opposite in his head. She's timid and sometimes even though they've had sex numerous times and tried some kinky tricks, she can still feel insecure about herself. But he's always reminded her, she's beautiful inside and out, he doesn't need a supermodel.

Just as he figured, Ami huffed and grabbed for her pajamas and left for the bathroom. even though it wasn't late, Ami liked to be comfortable and wearing slacks and a blouse around the house wasn't comfortable. Once inside she slams the door to make a point. Whatever point that could be. Zoicite groans and reaches for his book. She'd forgive him. She always does.

* * *

"I want you." The voice cracks.

The sun already began it's descent, leaving shadows everywhere. The air is crisp biting at people. The changing season was noticeable.

Kunzite's hopeful look falters. Fidgeting, he pulls his jacket closer to him. He was hoping the woman was Minako. Hoping she followed him back to his apartment. Hoping she was ready to apologize. Then it dawned on him she didn't know where he lives. _Fuck!_ So that leaves one female to explain this.

"Leave Trista." He says monotonously walking to the elevator. She stands firmly in her spot.

"I cannot live without you, Kunzite!" She sobs. He didn't notice she looked sad, in fact the shadows she stood in hid her face well. He stood with his hands in his pockets waiting for the elevator to come down. Trista continues begging to come back to him. She reminds him of the good times they shared, the masterpiece runway shows she worked for him, and the fun they had in the bedroom.

"Go away." He replies firmly, becoming agitated she was still trying. "If you continue to ignore my wishes then I'll call the local P.D and you'll be arrested for stalking."

Trista steps toward him, away from the shadows. She looks pissed with her small hands clenched into fists. She didn't wear her famous stilettos that made her look like a damn giant. She wore flats instead. Her brow furrowed and she's gritting her teeth.

"What does that stupid girl have that I don't?" She asks, jealously written all over her face.

Kunzite sighs. There was no walking away from Trista without an answer. Giving her one was just as bad though. Minako has spunk and she's lively. She isn't perfect by any means but she's cute and that makes up for the mistakes she makes. Even if she is stubborn and doesn't know when to apologize she is still likable. Trista isn't. She's a sociopath that leaves destruction behind her. She manipulates everyone to get her agenda done. He could tell her this but he wasn't sure she would like it very much. So he doesn't answer.

"Well?"

"Leave me alone, Trista."

She snarls in defeat and walks toward the exit, grumbling about something. He doesn't watch her go. Instead he steps in the elevator and sighs. Another long day. He pulls his cell phone out to look at any new notifications he could have. None. He puts his phone away again and steps out of the elevator when it rings to announce the arrival on the floor.

He pulls the apartment key out and slips it inside the lock. Once the door is open he steps in, taking in the rich scent of cinnamon. Wait. He frowns and shoves his keys in his pocket. Something else wasn't right either. Usually his pad smells manly. There was only female who cherished the scent that currently wafted throughout his place.

"Kunzite."

He turns around only to find someone sitting at his table. He rolls his eyes thinking to himself, "not again."


	13. Victim

Author's note: I'm back! I also have a story under Attack on Titan, "Skeletons In My Closet." Yes, I'm promoting it here too. Check it out.

Last time, Trista failed epically. Minako had devious plans and Kunzite's apartment smells womanly.

Here we go!

* * *

He sets his things down and loosens the buttons of his shirt. He's so fucking tired of the drama.

The figure doesn't really move. She just shifts in the chair, like she's fidgeting. Kunzite realizes he's going to heart problems after all of this crap. Medication won't be enough to save him from an early death.

"What do you want?" He asked irritably. "I've had enough drama in the last few months to last me for the rest of my god damn life."

Lights? Where the fuck are the lights? He decides not to bother with them. He stands waiting for a reply.

He hears a sigh and the woman stands walking toward him.

"I'm sorry, Kunzite."

Hell just froze over millions of times over. Minako was standing here. She looked flustered and unsure. Now he was unsure. How did she get by the demon spawn, Trista? Why the fuck is Kunzite's jaw hanging ajar?

"I should have listened to you. I know that it doesn't change very much but I am sorry." Minako's blue eyes were sad. She stared at him and part of her was hopeful that things would change for the better. She liked him. A lot. She messed it up. She knew it deep down. Her friends had provided her with the mirrors of truth she couldn't escape. Ami especially. She was so generous and timid she didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings.

Molly let Minako in the apartment earlier that day and told her to wait for him to return. She promised Minako everything would be okay.

The air in the room was tense. Both of them stared at each other. Minako's heart felt like it was bottoming out due to the amount of suspense hanging around.

Kunzite broke the tension and stepped toward her. He could certainly move on and forgive. She looked fragile standing there waiting for a sign from him. When he was close enough he took her tiny hands in his. "Promise me, you will stay away from Trista?"

"I promise." Minako smiled when he smiled. His arms wrapped around her pulling her closer to him. He had missed her being so close. Regardless of the tense situation. It hadn't been lust driven back in Chicago. She drove him mad with her personality and refusal to just obey him at every whim. He didn't want to call it love. But he knew he wasn't complete without her.

Minako had never felt so at ease. His arms were snug around her and her face pressed tight to his chest. She felt happy and relieved her apology turned everything around. Molly was right. She thought back to when she first met Kunzite. It never dawned her this man was going care about her or her about him. It just felt right on every level.

They stayed like for a few more minutes before sitting down on the sofa and continuing to talk. This was where Minako wanted to be with him. As the night hours drew closer, Minako stood to leave. Though Kunzite offered to let her stay with him. Completely innocent.

Minako blushed and politely refused. She knew he couldn't think of her as loose. She didn't want chance spending a night like that with him yet. Besides, they both had unsatisfied urges.

* * *

"I cannot believe you were in his apartment."

Minako pursed her lips listening to Usagi. She had become even more pregnant and ate even more food. Further, she was irritable. Her stomach was big. Mamoru left about the time Minako walked in. He asked her to stick around for awhile.

When she walked into the living room, she was shocked to see Usagi sitting with three different bags of chips, pickles and apples.

"It was Molly's idea after I told her I needed help."

"I would have kicked his balls."

"Well we all aren't you, now are we." Minako smirked watching Usagi pop another pickle in her mouth.

"Damn straight! Look at my fat ass." Usagi began complaining. "Mamoru can probably find a slimmer woman and be happy."

Minako feigned disgust with the way Usagi talked about her husband. The man worked his ass off to ensure she was happy. He wouldn't dream of leaving Usagi. He put her up on a high pedestal even though she acted completely outrageous sometimes.

"Isn't that big party coming up?" Usagi asked changing the subject before she became depressed with her pregnancy.

"Yes, the photo shoots are finished and everyone loves the stuff." Minako was beaming, she was pleased with herself for sticking out the hard work. She looked at her watch, Mamoru was off work by now. "Hey Usagi, do you need anything before I go?"

"You aren't staying?"

"Kunzite is picking me up for dinner later. Like a real date." Minako begins melting in her spot. She could still hardly believe it. He called her before she arrived at Usagi's and asked. Her heart stopped for a minute and she grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Oooh you'll tell me if you two have sex, right?"

"USAGI!" Minako shouted leaning down to flick the girl on her nose. "I won't tell you or anyone else the details of that."

"Worth a try." Usagi shrugged and went back to stuffing her face. Minako rolled her eyes playfully before leaving.

Outside, Minako walked to her car. It was parked on the side of the road near the two story house. She began digging in her purse for the keys. She was so engrossed in trying to untangle them from her ipod earphones she didn't notice the looming tall figure behind her.

A hand wrapped a cloth over her mouth. Minako hardly struggled, she dropped her purse as she passed out from inhaling whatever substance was on the cloth. The woman grinned and reach into Minako's purse and took the keys. She heaved Minako in the back seat and helped herself to the driver's seat.

In a few seconds, Minako had become a victim of abduction.


	14. Fear

Author's note: I'm devious I know.

* * *

"Minako, I'm outside your apartment."

Kunzite called the girl's phone thrice now. Each time he was taken to voicemail. She knew they had a date. A proper date! He pinched the bridge of his nose before dialing her number again.

"I will leave you here tonight! Pick up!" He threatened. He didn't know why he just threatened her and so he called back and left an apologetic voicemail. Having enough, the man turned the engine off and walked up toward her house. As far as he could tell no lights were on and her car wasn't there. Odd.

He called Usagi, figuring it was his best chance. If the blonde was holding his girlfriend hostage he would flip shit. "Hello, Usagi speaking."

"It is Kunzite. Is Minako there with you?"

"She walked out of the house about forty minutes ago, why?" Usagi was munching on food, he could tell. He hardly made sense of what she said. Plus he could hear her watching television as well.

"She isn't in her hose. She didn't pick up her phone."

"Hang on let me see if her car is outside." He could her the woman waddling for Christ sake. He rolled his eyes when he heard her scream and cuss as she almost tripped on the flooring. Mamoru was crazy.

Usagi frowned, Minako's vehicle was gone. "Kunzite her vehicle isn't here." She looked around from the vantage point of the front door. Her blue eyes scrunched up as she saw something laying on the driveway. "I see something." She waddled on out the door toward the object. The closer she got the harder her heart pounded against her chest. _Oh fuck no! Kunzite is going to kill me._ She squatted down and saw Minako's purse on the ground.

"Kunzite, her purse is in my driveway."

"..."

"She didn't scream. I don't understand."

"Go back inside, Usagi. Wait for me and call Mamoru." Kunzite flew back to his vehicle and dropped his cell phone. His heart was racing now. Something was terribly wrong. Where did Minako go?

When he arrived, not only was Mamoru home, but so was everyone else. He hurried out of the vehicle. "Shit, fuck and hell," he mumbled walking up to the door.

Inside, everyone sat anxiously. Usagi was crying her eyes out and Mamoru was trying to be of some comfort. Rei walked up to him first.

"Where is she?"

"If I knew, we wouldn't all be here, would we?" He couldn't sound soft, he was mad as hell. Rei tore her violet eyes away from and walked to Jed, huffing.

Who would take her? Who was stupid enough to earn the ire of Kunzite? Not just that, who really wanted to destroy their lives because sure enough whoever took her was going to jail. And why wasn't Usagi paying attention to her surroundings?

"This looks like your crazy ex's work." Mamoru sighed turning to Kunzite. He was still rubbing the middle of Usagi's back. "It would make sense. She'd want to get rid of Minako because she thinks you'll come back to her."

Of course it would. The woman was a maniac. She wanted Kunzite for herself. She thinks getting rid of Minako would get him back. Little does she know, he'll wring her neck if she hurts Minako. He clenched his fists and nodded. "It probably was her."

Ami rolled her eyes. "We need to call the police." the blunette began dialing 911 and reporting the kidnapping. Kunzite wished he had his medication. If it wasn't one thing with that crazy woman it was another.

"Hello, I need to report an abduction. The victim is Minako Aino."

Everyone listened to Ami speaking to the dispatch.

"Sir, we may not have 24 hours. We possibly know who took her. She's psychotic." Ami turned red, listening to the man list the requirements for reporting an abduction. Minako's life was on the line and this man sounded like a pure joke.

* * *

"You warped bitch, let me go!" Minako snarled trying to get out of the handcuffs. She'd been sitting here for what felt like forever. She kept trying to slide her wrists out of the cuffs but it just wouldn't work. She even tried pulling on the cuffs thinking she could break the chain. No chance. Furthermore, somehow she received scratches on her legs and a bruise on her arm.

It didn't help her ass was freezing on the cold floor either. Trista stood around confident, hardly taking notice of her.

Trista took psycho to a whole new level. She abducted Minako and drove her outside of town to an abandoned warehouse. While Minako was out cold, she cuffed her and tied her ankles together. Further, she attached the handcuffs to an iron bar and kept the key around her neck on a chain.

She finally turned around and looked at the petite woman sitting in restraints. Trista sneered at the blonde, "No. Kunzite is mine."

"You shit and fall back in it. He doesn't want you." Minako argued back.

"That's only because you're around."

"Oh yeah?" Minako quirked an eyebrow.

Trista glowered at her and she walked over and bent to Minako's level on the cold tile floor. "Yes, you stupid blonde. He would have come back to me sooner if you weren't in the picture." She slapped Minako across the face. "Don't say another word or I'll blow your fucking brains out." Trista had a gun and she was now pointing it at Minako.

Fear swelled inside Minako. She never dreamed she would see her life being held on a thin rope like this. All over a man. It's so frightening it's comical. Her cheek stung where Trista slapped her. She didn't say another word as Trista ordered.

 _Please Kunzite, find me!_

Trista picked up her own cell phone and dialed a number. Minako tried ignoring the gloating look on her face. It disgusted her.

"Kunzite baby, how are you?"

Minako's attention snapped back and she glared. Trista was grinning, walking back and forth.

"Don't scream at me. Sheesh. After all the nice things I do for you. I'm going to take care of our problem. She's in the way of our relationship."

Minako turned pale as a ghost as Trista walked toward her with the loaded gun.

"Scream bitch!" Trista ordered her and held out the phone as well. Her eyes were glazed over with hatred. Even the fuchsia lipstick was terrifying.

"Kunzite! Help me!" She hollered, tears were forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe this.

"I'll call you later babe!" Trista stated before hanging up the phone and sliding it back in her pocket. "You're going to stop seeing Kunzite and you're going to leave this city. You hear me?"

"Y-yes, I hear you." Minako relented.

"Good. I'll work on transportation."


	15. Surrounded

Author's note: I'm back again!

* * *

Minako wasn't sure how long she stayed in that abandoned warehouse. The nights were chilly and the days were humid. Maybe a day or two? Trista came by with very little food for her and would sneer at her like she was pathetic. She studied the warehouse. There were steel stairs across from her, leading upward to the second floor. A dim light that swung back and forth. On the second floor, there seemed to be some type of rooms. Interesting.

The night Trista told her she was arranging transportation, she kicked her in the ribs, effectively knocking her out from pain.

Minako cussed the woman out in her head but never out loud. When Trista wasn't there, Minako began counting the ceiling tiles above her out of boredom. What else was there to do? She was trying to be patient and wait for Kunzite and her friends to find her. They had to realize that the psycho bitch drove out of town with her.

Now here she is, sitting with a half empty stomach, licking her dry lips. "Damn her." Minako mumbled listening to the silence. That's all she ever heard. Her wrists ached and were red and splotchy.

A rusted door opened from afar. It opened slowly and the wretched squeaking noise and it burned her ears. She winced.

Trista's heeled boots clicked against the dirty floor and she sauntered over to her with a smirk plastered all over her face.

Indeed, damn her.

* * *

Mamoru and Usagi tried to be helpful but they weren't. Usagi's ire caused pains and Ami ordered her on bedrest. Mamoru tutted her for the strain but she merely scoffed and huffed. So she sat at home with the telephone, waiting for someone to call with information. Mamoru began working at home to keep an eye on her.

Rei and Jadeite put up flyers across the neighborhood and handed them out. They were seriously proactive. Makoto stayed out as well though she went to some rough areas around town showing Trista's photo. A lot of the gangs didn't know the face. Makoto threatened one when he seemed to be hiding information. Turns out he was coming off a high from something.

Ami contacted psych hospitals and tried tracking her medically. It was all she could think of. Plus, she knew people.

"This is her license plate! You have security cameras at every light and stop sign." Kunzite barked at the officer. The young man gulped and tried the software again. It had been two days. Kunzite was losing his patience. He was in the Police department, he'd been included on briefings. Minako was rather famous and an employee. He made sure they all knew what she looked like and what Trista looked like. He explained how psychotic the woman was.

Once the tech expert returned from a serious round of the flu, he began running facial recognition technology. He'd got lucky twice. Trista's face appeared at different areas in the past two days. After that, it was a matter of putting together her tracks. Minako's face didn't return any hits which caused Kunzite's blood pressure to sky rocket.

Everyone worried about him.

Needless to say, Trista earned herself a place at a psych ward for this stunt.

Kunzite's eyebrow twitched impatiently watching the man scrunch his eyebrows together. Seriously, how long does the technology take to work? He gave him the number ten minutes ago.

He noticed the man was balding and serious dark circles were under his eyes. The job must be taking its toll, he really didn't need Kunzite down his throat but the man would stay there as long as he needed to.

"Hm."

"What?"

"The plate got a hit."

"Where was it last seen?" Kunzite demanded of him. Elmer was the man's name. He went silent all over again, furiously typing and beads of sweat started rolling down his forehead.

"I know where they are."

Finally.

The officers were called over and each took note of the location. Kunzite took a picture with his phone before heading out the door. He promptly called Mamoru to tell him where he was driving off to. Of course Mamoru sighed and disapproved. Makoto didn't disapprove, in fact, she asked the location, herself and planned to meet Kunzite there.

* * *

"Rise and shine, blondie." Trista greeted with her best cold glare. "I have your new passport and plane ticket."

Minako felt the bile rising in her throat. She actually agreed to this to stay alive. It hurt worse than the beating Trista gave her. Much to her surprise, Trista brought company. Two people she didn't recognize. Neither said a word, they stood stoically watching Trista unlock the chain that attached the handcuffs.

"These two are my personal favorites. They're heartless and will kill you if you even think of running." Trista gave the short introduction as she shoved Minako forward to the two. The tall blonde grabbed her and held her firmly. The grip was unbelievable. The cold eyes were even more unbelievable.

Minako was wobbly on her legs from lack of walking and stretching. It took a few minutes to regain her balance. Trista yawned watching her become accustomed to standing.

She began walking toward the door and the three followed her.

The sun was bright, so bright Minako closed her eyes to manage. It thoroughly pissed her off she was deprived of everything for god knows how long. The warm air felt nice against her cold skin. It enveloped her and hugged her like a snuggly blanket.

"We don't have all day, blondie. Get in the damn car." Trista ordered pointing at the backseat.

A rustling noise was coming toward them from the gravel road off to the western side of the building. Trista's brow furrowed and she gritted her teeth. Two cars were coming toward them. No, not two. Dammit! Police officers.

Minako smiled, they found her. It was heartwarming yet gut wrenching.

Officers surrounded Trista and her cronies. Kunzite and Makoto arrived and were standing there as well. Kunzite looked murderous whereas Makoto was popping her knuckles, probably threatening to kick Trista's ass to China and back.

"We have you surrounded." The chief announced. The officers had their guns out, pointed at her and the other two. "Let us have the girl."


	16. Feels Good

Author's note: I probably started out calling Trista, Setsuna. I don't recall but you guys know who I'm referring to. The crazy green haired bitch lol.

Thank you to all who read and reviewed. It has been much appreciated. Technically this is the last chapter. Anything after this would be considered an epilogue but don't look for one.

I erased a story today (not under SM). This will be my last SM story for awhile.

Again, thank you to faithful readers and reviewers!

* * *

"We have you surrounded." The chief announced. The officers had their guns out, pointed at her and the other two. "Let us have the girl."

With a snarl, Trista halfway turned to Minako who was being held. "This girl?" She asked as she slapped Minako across the face. The blonde bit her lip which led to bleeding.

"Stop it!" Minako begged. Trista continued with a maniacal grin.

Kunzite growled watching the situation. Makoto shook her head furiously, they were warned to stay back but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Trista grabbed Minako by her hair and slung her to the ground all the while laughing at her. She even kicked her stomach. When she finished, she motioned for one of her cronies to pick her up.

"Doesn't look to pretty now, does she?" Trista continued laughing.

Minako glared up at Trista and tried to steady her breathing. The police had their guns pointed at her but that was it. This hostage situation was not turning for the better. Her heart pounded against her chest, her stomach ached and her face stung. The coppery taste of her blood was disgusting. She had to fight back somehow. She just had to. Otherwise, Trista might get away with killing her.

Trista turned back toward the police, completely removing her gaze from Minako.

"Stop it Trista." Kunzite tried pleading with her. "Just stop."

"You'll forget about her then?" Her dark eyes brightened up with hope.

"Never, you sick bitch!"

"I hope your blood pressure puts you down before I get my hands on you!" Trista spat at Kunzite sticking her middle finger up. Makoto grabbed the silver haired man before he could march in front of the policemen. She explained that would be terrible if they decided to shoot.

On complete impulse and adrenaline, Minako threw her head back, butting the person holding her. "Ooph!" Their grip on her released and she turned toward the other individual. It hurt like hell but she brought her left leg enough to kick the person in the stomach even as she did, they grabbed her leg but Minako twisted herself around so her other leg collided with her head which brought them both to the ground. Taking another breath she stood wobbly and ran toward Trista as the woman turned to see what the commotion was all about.

She hurled her body weight at the woman hoping it would be enough to ground her. It was. Trista hit the ground with a thud. Minako was on top of her, using her weight again, she sat up, staring at the confused woman. She brought her knee as best as she could into Trista's thigh and the woman screamed in pain. Trista again, gut punched her almost knocking the breath out of her. The struggle was serious. Minako then collided heads with Trista. It was a last resort and she knew a bruise would pop up later.

Minako rolled off her and began to stand, she didn't look back at the mess she created behind her. Her head was spinning as she ran toward the police, toward Kunzite and Makoto.

A few officers hastily ran forward to grab Trista while she was vulnerable and the other two who were trying to stand. She attempted to fight back though. She scratched at them, screamed and even spit at them.

The officers pulled Minako behind them. More importantly Kunzite pulled her into a firm embrace. Minako began crying and sobbing in his chest.

It was over. The police unlocked the restraints Minako was in. An ambulance arrived to doctor her wounds and assess the situation. They didn't fear broken bones so she was allowed to be on her way. She rode with Kunzite and Makoto to the police department where she was asked to give a statement and describe what happened while she was in Trista's custody.

Needless to say Trista was looking at hard time in prison. Her cronies even sold her out to prevent serving their own hard time. They said she offered them money from her Cayman island's banking account. Of course that led to a whole other world of questions and plausible charges.

* * *

They arrived at Usagi's house so Minako could greet her friends again. They celebrated lightly that evening. Molly came over, hearing the great news. She hugged Minako and thanked whatever deity that may be that she was found in one piece. Mamoru ordered enough pizza for them all. Usagi handed her a change of clothes and she was grateful for it. The clothes she was wearing were dirty. She borrowed the guest shower as well.

They asked Minako to recount the ordeal she went through after she returned from the bathroom.

Never one to be too timid, Minako told them how crazy Trista actually was.

Afterward, Rei told Minako that things had become serious with Jadeite. She didn't tell anyone else yet. She wanted her to be the first to know. Minako was crazy happy for her. Ami at random times throughout the night kept asking her if she was in shock or if she was fine. Minako assured her that she was perfectly content.

As the night dragged into the early hours of the morning, everyone began piling back to their own abodes. Usagi offered to let Minako stay the night, they had the room but Minako graciously rejected the offer. She wanted to stay with Kunzite.

"You know, he's like a magnet for trouble." Usagi whispered thinking the man couldn't hear her.

"I heard that, blondie." He turned to pat her on the head playfully. "Minako is safe with me. I won't let anything happen to her."

Mamoru brought his loving wife into his arms to prevent her from insulting the man further. He knew Kunzite had everything under control. There was nothing to worry about. Trista was just a serious hiccup that had now been dealt with.

Kunzite drove them to his place. It was a quiet ride for the most part. Minako couldn't find the energy to stay awake. The man smiled, he didn't understand how he got this lucky with such a woman. Everyone before her was either insane or just plain bitchy. Minako Aino was perfect for him. Stubborn and ambitious but beautiful and intelligent. Her temper offset his but she could bring out the worst in him when she wanted to.

He got out of the parked vehicle, attempting to stop thinking about everything that happened so far, he walked over and opened her door and picked her up. He carried her bridal style to the elevator.

"Kunzite?" She mumbled, barely awake. Her eyes were barely even open.

"Hm?" He said looking down at the petite blonde in his arms.

"Thank you for coming to me." She smiled up at him, snuggling closer.

"I wasn't going to leave you to the police and that bitch." He smiled back and gently swept some hair out of her face. The elevator opened and he was at the front door of his apartment. He opened the door and walked straight to the bedroom.

He removed her shoes and kicked his own off. He watched her pull the blanket and sheet up to her chin and she curled up. He removed the shirt he wore and changed into some pajama bottoms himself. He turned the lights off and climbed into bed as well.

He hadn't felt it before but he was exhausted. Not just physically but mentally as well. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He settled in the bed allowing himself to breathe easy for the first time. Minako gladly scooted closer. She couldn't see him in the dark but knew he was awake and looking back at her.

"Minako."

"Yes?"

"I want you to move in with me." He said rather possessively. "I'll help you pack your things or you can keep your place but I want you to live with me." He was dozing by this point but fighting hard to stay awake to hear her answer.

"I'll move in with you, Kunzite." She said as she yawned and closed her own eyes. "I love you too much not to." It was something she begun realizing back during their time in Chicago. The strong attraction, the rage and frustration with him. It culminated and she knew deep down what it was. She just didn't want to admit it.

"I love you too." He didn't realize it until he said it. The strong emotions he felt for her. Just how crazy she made him, it was all because he cared so deeply for her. The overwhelming urge to have her near. The utter rage he felt when it seemed like she betrayed his trust. Yeah, that's what he deduced it to. It felt better now the words had been said.

Tomorrow they could start their relationship, fresh. Not new but fresh without any threats from the past. It felt good.


End file.
